El angelito y el diablillo
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: Reborn es un pequeño diablillo. Encantador y manipulador, poderoso y aterrador, a sus diez años no hay nada que no pueda conseguir. Pero todo cambia cuando el más precioso angelito llega a su vida.
1. El diablillo

Los personajes de Katekyo hitman reborn le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la trama de este fanfiction.

* * *

Reborn Kurogane tenía la vida perfecta.

A pesar de solo tener diez años, este amante de las cosas relacionadas con el tema de la mafia, era temido por muchos, desde los mocosos insulsos de su escuela hasta los malosos _wannabe _de las preparatorias cercanas, siendo especialmente famoso por su escasa (absolutamente nula) compasión y paciencia. A pesar de tener un cuerpo pequeño, poseía una asombrosa y temible fuerza, que era respaldad por su ágil y brillante mente. El maldito mocoso también tenía memoria fotográfica, así que aprendía de memoria cualquier movimiento que viera una sola vez. Por si fuera poco el pequeño perverso era la cara de la perfección frente a los adultos y mujeres que encontraba atractivas, educado y prolijo, nunca revelando su verdadero yo, tenía a los maestros y a chicas de grados mayores (mucho mayores) comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Si esto no fuese suficiente su hermana mayor era nada más y nada menos que Luce Kurogane, conocida CEO de Vongola Inc. Una mujer que se graduó de la universidad a los 15 años de edad, y que ahora a sus 19 tenía uno de los puestos más altos en una de las empresas más grandes del mundo, ella era el único punto débil del pequeño demonio.

Habiendo perdido a sus padres a una edad muy temprana Luce se hizo cargo de TODO en lo que respecta a Reborn. Desde su alimentación hasta su educación y entrenamiento físico, al ser la mayor, Luce se convirtió en la única madre que Reborn ha conocido, y nada le rompería más el corazón al pequeño demonio que decepcionar a su hermana.

Reborn ya tenía todo planeado, se graduaría de la universidad a los quince, justo como Luce, y escalaria en nada los escalafones de Vongola Inc. Así su hermana estaría tranquila.

Ese era el plan que él tenia, un plan infalible… Hasta el día en el que le conoció.

* * *

Todo empezó en una amena y agradable mañana de primavera, quinto año escolar de primaria estaba a punto de empezar. Luce tarareaba una agradable melodía mientras revolvía unos huevos y tostaba el pan, el día de hoy había pedido permiso de llegar tarde al trabajo para poder acompañar a su pequeño y adorable hermanito a su primer día de clases.

- Reborn! – llamo la chica a su hermanito – Más te vale estar aquí abajo y desayunar conmigo en diez minutos o te atendrás a las consecuencias jovencito! – amenazo.

Luce era una joven adulta hermosa y educada. Era alta, al menos más alta que la mujer japonesa promedio, medía 170 cm, su largo cabello de extraño color azul oscuro amarrado en una coleta baja que dejaba suelto el fleco que se acomodaba a la altura de su barbilla, grandes y brillantes ojos azules que resplandecían como el mar en los días de verano, y una extraña marca debajo de su ojo izquierdo, algo que parecía una flor naranja, sin embargo se debe pensar dos (incluso tres) veces antes de hacer enojar a esta adorable belleza, o enfrentaras uno de los tantos infiernos en carne viva.

Reborn sabia eso perfectamente, una Luce enojada era igual a mucho dolor, dolor que él no quería sentir en ninguna parte de su bello cuerpecito, muchas gracias.

El pequeño demonio se levantó de la cama y de manera fluida procedió a prepararse para el día que apenas nacía, fue al baño, hizo sus necesidades, se lavó la cara y los dientes, intento peinarse su picudo y lacio cabello de ébano, y digo intento porque no importa el método que usara, sus absurdamente súper rizadas patillas no desaparecían! Volvió a su habitación, se puso una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, sus shorts de color negro le llegaban cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla y eran sostenidos por tirantes negros, calcetas lizas negras y sus zapatos, listo, la apariencia de estudiante perfecto estaba construida, todo en menos de diez minutos. Tomo su mochila que ya había revisado la noche anterior y bajo las escaleras con avidez, no quería hacer enojar a su hermana.

- Aww, si no te conociera diría que eres un angelito. – señalo Luce al ver a su hermanito sentarse en la mesa.

- Aprendí de la mejor. – respondió socarrón el menor.

_- Touché_, monstruito. – acepto Luce mientras le servía el desayuno al pequeño.

* * *

El discurso por parte del director a los alumnos no fue la gran cosa, incluso Luce casi cae dormida en su sitio, siendo despertada abruptamente por los aplausos de los padres y alumnos.

_Debo comenzar a trabajar en esa técnica de dormir con los ojos abiertos_. Pensó Reborn irritado, él también estuvo a punto de caer dormido a medio discurso.

Después de eso los tutores y padres se despidieron des sus respectivos pequeños para volver al trabajo y dejando a los peques a merced de maestros huraños y _bullies, _no que esto le interesara a Reborn.

- No quiero ni muertos ni heridos, y si los hay, asegúrate de limpiar todo debidamente. – instruyo Luce al su hermanito.

- Descuida, ¿Con quién crees que estas tratando? – cuestiono algo ofendido el peque.

- Con el pequeño monstruo que tengo de hermano. – dijo sin tinte de broma la mayor.

La carita ofendida y el puchero de Reborn le sacaron una sonrisa a Luce.

- Reborn. – llamo la mayor – Sé que te pido esto todos los años…

Reborn rodo los ojos sabiendo ya las palabras que saldrían de la boca de su hermana.

- …Haz amigos. – finalizo la mayor.

Luce se puso de pie, jugo el cabello de Reborn, dejándolo parado, se despidió con la mano y se fue al trabajo.

- Eso son solo molestias. – se dijo Reborn – Tengo un plan que seguir. – concluyo para sí mismo el peque antes de entrar al edificio y dirigirse a su salón.

* * *

- KORA! REBORN! –

_Hablando de molestias_. Se dijo Reborn en sus adentros.

Si bien él tenía una peculiar fascinación por las cosas relacionadas con la mafia italiana, el mocoso frente a él tenía una completa y enfermiza obsesión con la milicia, de corto y revoltoso cabello rubio, grandes y afilados ojos azul brillante, de pantalón con patrón de camuflaje verdoso, playera manga larga de algodón color blanco y una bandana con el mismo patrón de camuflaje verdoso, Colonello Amesaki era de las pocas personas que le hablaban sin ningún tipo de temor, y lo que era peor, el mocoso rubio se atrevía a desafiarlo constantemente.

Reborn ignoro olímpicamente al rubio y entro al salón.

- NO IGNORES A LAS PERSONAS CUANDO TE HABLAN! KORA! – regaño Colonello.

- No tengo interés en intercambiar palabras con un mocoso idiota. – respondió Reborn.

- Tenemos la misma edad! Kora! – reclamo el rubio – Ah! Ya veo, kora. Tienes miedo de mí después de que te gane la última vez que nos enfrentamos. –

Eso sí que llamo la atención del moreno.

- Repite eso y dormirás con los peces, cabeza de banana. – amenazo Reborn encarando Colonello y chocando su frente contra la de él.

- Quiero verlo. – acepto el desafío Colonello.

Los demás alumnos simplemente les dejaron ser, más que acostumbrados a las peleas entre los dos malosos, las niñas se derretían ante la vista de Reborn y Colonello, que disfrutaba de la misma fama de Reborn.

- Colonello, Reborn, por favor dejen de pelear y vuelvan a sus asientos. – anuncio el profesor que acababa de entrar al salón.

- Si, Fon-sensei. –

- Si, Fon-sensei. –

Respondieron al mismo tiempo los buscapleitos y tomaron los primeros asientos que encontraron disponibles.

Fon Fujimori era uno de los docentes más queridos de la primaria Namisho. Era paciente, inteligente, amable, y era el único maestro que no sucumbía ante Reborn o Colonello, siendo así el único profesor al que los pequeños demonios escuchaban, por eso cada vez que Reborn y Colonello subían un grado los directivos se aseguraban de que acabaran en el mismo salón y de que Fon fuera el tutor de dicho grupo.

Reborn observo con pereza al profesor mientras empezaba la lección. La verdad es que el ya conocía a Fon desde mucho antes, siendo el docente uno de las amigos más cercanos de su hermana.

Lo mismo ocurría con Colonello, resulta que la mujer de la que el rubio está enamorado también es amiga de su hermana, lo cual lleva al mocoso rubio a una extraña situación en donde quiere ser reconocido por dicha dama por medio de Reborn, lo cual no le gustaba para nada al susodicho.

- Muy bien chicos, ahora por favor saquen sus colores y una hoja de papel, vamos a hacer unos pequeños letreros para que aquellos que aún no se conocen se presenten entre si…

- ¡¿ESTE ES EL SALON 5-A?! – exclamo una voz de repente al tiempo que se abrió abruptamente una de las puertas deslizantes del salón, interrumpiendo a Fon.

Todos giraron su cabeza en dirección de la voz.

- Eh? – fue la gran respuesta de Fon.

En la puerta yacía un niño, su revoltosa maraña castaña que tenía por cabello cubría sus ojos, estaba respirando agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento, usaba una sudadera con capucha color naranja pálido, su pantalón de mezclilla clara tenia manchas de lodo, como si su dueño se hubiera caído muchas veces, la mochila colgaba lánguida del brazo izquierdo del recién llagado.

- ¿Qué si… aah… este es… aah… el salón… 5-Aah? – respiraba agitado al tiempo que hablaba el castaño.

El tono de la voz ya no era deformado por ningún grito y muchos pudieron notar la voz suave y calmante que brotaba de los labios del castaño.

- Pues… sí. – respondió sin más Fon – Este es el salón 5-A. – informo el mayor.

- Al fin! – canto feliz y aliviado el recién llagado - ¿Quién demonios pone un parque tan grande antes de una primaria? Que no saben que los niños nos podemos perder con facilidad. Y esta escuela es tan confusa, deberían poner mapas en los pasillos…

Comenzó a discutir consigo mismo el castaño.

Los demás lo seguían mirando curiosos.

- No será que… ¿Te perdiste en tu camino a la escuela y llegaste tarde? – se aventuró a cuestionar Fon.

Silencio.

Los niños miraron a su maestro.

Los niños miraron al recién llegado, no… al que llego tarde.

El sonrojo avergonzado fue tan fuerte que aunque el fleco castaño cubría parcialmente el rostro de su poseedor todos pudieron notarlo.

Los niños intentaron por todos los medios no reírse en voz alta.

- Entiendo. – hablo Fon mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba en dirección del castaño – Por favor pasa, apenas íbamos a iniciar las presentaciones. – dijo mientras extendía su mano al pequeño castaño.

El que llego tarde alzo el rostro, ocasionando que su cabello dejara de esconder sus ojos.

Reborn se congelo en sitio, jamás en su vida había visto que los ojos de alguien brillaran tanto con la luz del sol que hasta parecían ser dorados.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES:

Sacchi: Chibi R27 PARA TODOS! CON MUCHO FLUFF.

Ángel-kun: Sabia que tarde o temprano harias esto, debo admitir que me asombro que no lo hicieras de inmediato.

Sacchi: Es que no estaba segura, y no me llegaba ninguna idea coherente... hasta hoy (sonrisita maligna)

Ángel-kun: Si no dejan reviews, se infectaran con la enfermdad de la calavera y todos sus oscuros y vergonzosos secretos saldran a la luz!

Sacchi: Por favor dejen reviews!


	2. El angelito

Los personajes de Katekyo hitman reborn le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la trama de este fanfiction.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna pá los cuates, tenía una vida… curiosa.

Su madre, Sawada Nana, atendía una pequeña florería en Venecia, su mamá era simpática, amorosa, buena cocinera, un poco despistada, pero era la mejor mamá que él pudo tener.

Su padre, Sawada Iemitsu… bueno, Tsuna no entendía como alguien como su padre podía ser una persona tan importante, y es que su padre era el sub-director ejecutivo de la gran multinacional Vongola Inc. No mal entiendan al pequeño castaño, quería a su padre, pero el sujeto rara vez estaba en casa, y cuando se dignaba a aparecer se la pasaba tirado en la sala, bebiendo y comiendo mientras estaba en ropa interior. Diciendo tonterías sobre lo adorable que era su pequeño Tsu-Tsu, lo bella que era su hermosa Nana y lo orgulloso que estaba de su primogénito, el ya no tan lindo pero sin duda aun tierno Ieyasu.

Sawada Ieyasu era el hermano mayor de Tsuna, también era su modelo a seguir, y sin duda el pequeño castaño respetaba más a su hermano mayor que ha su propio padre, cosa que siempre acababa en competencia por parte de ambos hombres.

A sus 22 años Ieyasu fue asignado como nuevo director ejecutivo de una de las plantas secundarias de Vongola Inc. En una ciudad de Japón, la ciudad se llama Namimori, el joven no lo dudo ni por un segundo y acepto más que encantado la responsabilidad y el trabajo de sus sueños, ahora estaba un paso más cerca de superar a su padre.

Nana, siendo la madre preocupada, no quería que su pequeño Ieyasu se fuera solo a un país, que si bien era su tierra natal, desconocía en cierta forma, así que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de mandar a Tsuna junto a su hermano mayor.

Iemitsu al principio se negó, ¿Cómo iba a mandar a su precioso angelito Tsunayoshi a una tierra lejana donde, si de por si apenas lo ve, ya no le vera más? Entonces una voz en su interior le dijo:

_Pero si Tsuna se va con Ieyasu, tendrás más tiempo a solas con Nana-chwan~ _Canto su subconsciente.

Iemitsu dio su aprobación.

Ahora, Tsuna no era un chiquillo tan simple, pues resulta que el castaño era un poco más despierto que la mayoría de los niños de su edad y estaba adelantado dos años en la escuela, así que a sus 8 años ya inicio su quinto año de primaria, sin embargo esto es solo en lo que se refiere a lo escolar, pues el peque es algo torpe y se tropieza con frecuencia, también es algo despistado, rasgo heredado de su madre, por lo cual se pierde mucho y constantemente, también le tiene miedo a la oscuridad y a los perros.

* * *

Era la mañana del primer día de escuela para Tsuna, y el primer día de trabajo para Ieyasu, el despertador no había dejado de sonar desde hacía ya media hora.

Dos marañas de cabello, una rubia y otra castaña, estaban aplastadas contra las almohadas, los cuerpos cómodamente cubiertos por las mantas para evitar la fría mañana de primavera.

El primero en despertar fue el hermano mayor, Ieyasu, de brillante y alborotado cabello rubio, cortesía de los genes de su padre, preciosos ojos castaños que resplandecían dorados con los rayos del sol matinal, cortesía de los genes de su madre, el rubio se estiro y quito las mantas que le cubrían, dejando al descubierto su pijama que consistía en una pans negro y una playera de algodón color gris, tomo el despertador entre sus manos y co pereza vio la hora.

Eran las 8:45 a.m.

El entra el trabajo a los 9 de la mañana en punto, Tsuna debía estar en la escuela hace más de una hora.

Un tic nervioso apareció bajo el ojo derecho del rubio.

- Tsuna, Tsuna. – llamo el rubio al pequeño que seguía envuelto entre las mantas mientras lo desatoraba de las mismas – Tsuna! – llamo aún más fuerte mientras logro deshacer los nudos de las sabanas y expulsar a un bolita sobre la cama.

- Quee… - dijo perezosamente la bolita, que resulta que era un pequeño vestido en un pijama completo de lo que parecía ser un leoncito.

- Se nos hizo tarde. – fue la simple respuesta del mayor mientras ponía el reloj despertador frente a los ojitos soñolientos del menor.

Los castaños ojos del pequeño se abrieron desmesurados, las pupilas se contrajeron un poco.

- Maldito cambio de horario. – maldijo el castañito.

- Ni yo pude haberlo dicho mejor peque. – acepto Ieyasu.

Más rápidos que un rayo en tormenta los dos hermanos prepararon todas sus cosas, se lavaron la cara y los dientes, desayunaron un pan tostado embarrado de mermelada con mantequilla y un vaso de leche, salieron corriendo fuera de la casa, pero antes de despedirse…

- ¿Traestujuegodellaves? ¿Tucelular? ¿Recuerdascomollegaralaescuela? – hablo Ieyasu como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Lo más increíble es que Tsuna entendió todo lo que dijo su hermano.

- Sisisi ¿Recuerdascomollegaraltrabajo? – respondió igual de rápido Tsuna.

Ieyasu también fue capaz de comprender lo que dijo Tsuna.

- Sí. – aseguro el mayor.

Ambos asintieron una sola vez y tomaron caminos diferentes para llegar a sus respectivos destinos, corriendo como locos.

En su apuro el pequeño castaño se perdio, pues paso por alto todas las señales que había marcado con anterioridad para no perderse, para colmo de males sus agujetas no dejaban de soltarse y hacerlo caer.

Primero llego a un bonito parque que estaba repleto por arboles de cerezo, y por ende, forrado de adorables y hermosas florecillas rosáceas que el solo había sido capaz de admirar en fotos, camino en círculos hasta que se encontró con un guardia del parque que le dio direcciones para llegar a la escuela.

Una vez en la escuela había otro problema que resolver, ¿Cuál era su salón? Y ¿Cómo iba a encontrarlo?

Según lo explicado por sus padres, que habían nacido y crecido en Japón, primero debe ir a una especie de periódico mural donde están anotados los nombres de todos los alumnos y sus respectivos salones, dio dos vueltas a la vendita escuela y no encontró NADA, los _kanjis _le resultaban confusos a pesar de que podía hablar un japonés fluido gracias al hecho de que su madre siempre le hablaba en esa lengua, tendría que trabajar en eso.

No fue hasta que uno de los profesores lo vio dando vueltas por el patio y le ayudo a encontrar su camino que llego a su salón.

Abrió la puerta corrediza de golpe y en su desesperación grito como loco, cuestionando si era el salón correcto.

_Qué vergüenza._ Se dijo el pequeño cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Por suerte el maestro se veía amable y se mostró muy comprensivo con su situación.

- Muy bien chicos, retomemos donde nos quedamos. – anuncio Fon a sus alumnos – Escucha pequeño, debes sacar tus colores y una hoja de papel, debes escribir tu nombre y presentarte con todos los que no conozcas. – explico una vez más Fon al pequeño Tsuna.

- Pe-pero n-no co-conos-co a na-nadi-e. – tartamudeo tímido el castaño.

- Mejor aún. – sonrió Fon – Más amigos por conocer. –

Tsuna asintió sintiéndose un poco mejor.

- Ok! – llamo Fon la atención de los menores – Si ya tienen su gafete hagan el favor de tomar asiento. Luego pasaran a hablar aquí enfrente donde estoy yo, ¿Entendido? –

- SI! – respondieron a coro todos los infantes.

- Comenzare yo. – anuncio Fon – Mi nombre es Fujimori Fon, tengo 21 años. Me gusta la comida china y soy su nuevo maestro. – se presentó el maestro.

Reborn negó su cabeza ante las acciones del mayor, eran niños, no retrasados, sin duda tendría una charla con el profesor después. El moreno desvió la mirada de quien fuese que se estuviese presentando en ese instante. Colonello tampoco prestaba atención, en lugar de eso miraba por la ventana el cielo, admirando las nubes.

Pero era el que llego tarde el que más le llamo la atención. El castaño se encontraba sentado dos asientos atrás de Colonello, a la altura de su propio pupitre, se dedicó a estudiarlo.

Era pequeño, se veía demasiado joven, aun para un niño de quinto año de primaria, tenía una linda nariz respingada ligeramente respingada, ojos grandes y brillantes, boca pequeña y abundante cabello castaño.

De repente el pequeño dio un ligero saltito en su lugar, asintió temblorosamente y se puso de pie, caminando en dirección de donde Fon había dado su presentación.

_Le toca presentarse._ Se dijo el moreno.

- I-Il m-mio no-nome è Sawa…

- Sensei, no entiendo que dice. – interrumpió una de las alumnas.

Reborn reconoció de inmediato el idioma que hablaba el pequeño castaño, era italiano, el precioso idioma que hablaban sus héroes.

- Es porque es otro idioma. – explico Fon – Piccolo _(Pequeño)._ – llamo Fon al pequeño Tsuna – Poco fa ha parlato in giapponese, così nervoso sei? _(Hace poco hablaste en japonés, ¿Tan nervioso estas?)_ –

Por supuesto que Fon debía saber italiano, Reborn ahora respetaba más a aquel docente.

- Ah! Lo-lo siento! – se disculpó el pequeño castaño.

- Está bien, ahora, cierra los ojos y respira hondo. – instruyo Fon.

Tsuna así lo hizo.

- Una vez más, otro respiro profundo. – pidió el docente.

Tsuna lo hizo, su nerviosismo claramente disminuido.

- Gracias. – dijo Tsuna al mayor.

Fon le sonrió cálidamente y jugo con su cabello, para después alejarse y dejar que Tsuna se presentara.

Los niños estuvieron callados todo el rato, observando curiosos al castaño.

- Me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi. – dijo en fluido japonés el castaño – Tengo ocho años. – confeso.

Todos en el salón lo miraron incrédulos, hasta Fon estaba algo sorprendido.

_Eso explica porque es tan pequeño. _Razono en su cabeza Reborn.

- Vengo de Italia y actualmente vivo con mi hermano mayor, me gusta el chocolate y los gatos. – concluyo su presentación el castaño.

- ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta para Tsunayoshi-kun? – inquirió Fon.

Colonello fue el primero en alzar la mano.

- ¿Por qué, si tienes solo ocho años, estas en quinto año? Kora. – pregunto curioso el rubio.

- Obviamente porque es más listo que tú. – respondió la pregunta Reborn sin ningún reparo.

¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta era esa? Obviamente el castaño había adelantado dos años porque era inteligente.

- Le pregunte a Tsuna, no a la mala imitación del padrino, kora. – respondió tajante Colonello.

Y así nació otra de las tan famosas discusiones entre el temible Reborn y el explosivo Colonello.

- Anno, sensei. – llamo Tsuna a Fon - ¿Son siempre así? – cuestiono preocupado el menor.

- Te acostumbras. – respondió Fon mientras le dirigía una sonrisa tranquila al castaño.

_¿Seguro?_ Penso aún más preocupado Tsuna al ver al niño rubio y al niño de patillas curiosas cambiar la pelea verbal por una pelea a puño limpio.

* * *

Después de que Fon lograra separar a los pequeños guerreros las presentaciones continuaron y una vez terminadas…

Muy bien niños, por hoy eso es todo. Ya pueden irse a sus casas. Recuerden pasar a ver los clubs, y si alguno les llama la atención todo lo que tienen que hacer es llenar el formato que les di con anterioridad. – explico el mayor.

- Si! – respondieron todos los niños a coro antes de salir del salón.

El patio de la escuela estaba repleto por alumnos anunciando sus clubes y alumnos que se inscribían a los clubes.

Colonello estaba en el club de pelea, no Karate, no judo, no box, sino la unificación de todo eso, el club de pelea.

Reborn tenía toda la intención de irse a casa, hacerse una taza de chocolate caliente y comer un trozo de pastel que su hermana horneo el día anterior.

- Reborn! Únete al club de pelea! – invito medio en broma medio en serio Colonello a su rival.

- Púdrete. – fue la respuesta del moreno mientras pasaba de largo.

Colonello simplemente atino a reírse desde el fondo de su corazón.

Una sonrisita también se pintó en el rostro de Reborn, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Colonello era de los pocos que lo aguantaban en un mano a mano, había otros claro, pero ellos vienen después.

El de patillas curiosas ya había salido de la escuela y se había encaminado en dirección del parque, admiraría las flores de cerezo mientras caminaba a casa.

- Quieto ahí, enano. – llamo una voz detrás de él.

_Molestia, tras molestia. _Penso irritado el peque, no que lo demostrara.

Giro la cabeza perezosamente y se encontró con un grupo de al menos doce pubertos que usaban el uniforme de la secundaria cercana.

- ¿Y ustedes son? – cuestiono sin interés el menor.

- No te hagas el chistoso, mocoso. Hemos venido a cobrarnos lo que nos hiciste. – respondió otro de los pubertos.

El rostro de Reborn era la clara representación de alguien que no le importa quienes son estos tipos, ni le interesa lo que sea que les haya pasado antes. Reborn no era de los que recordaba los rostros de los débiles, no valían la pena si no podían volverse fuertes, y estos tipos obviamente no había llenado ese requisito.

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. – se dijo en voz alta el menor y comenzó a alejarse.

Esa fue la gota. El grupo de pubertos se lanzó sobre el menor.

La masacre fue rápida, pero aun así muy dolorosa, los doce pubertos yacían regados por el piso, llenos de heridas y golpes, algunos incluso inconscientes.

Solo quedaba uno, y estaba en el piso rogando por piedad.

- Y-ya ganaste, de-déjanos ir. – imploro.

Reborn le miro siniestro, un brillo maligno resplandeció en sus ojos de ónix.

- Así no funciona el asunto. – dijo Reborn antes de asestar el último golpe.

Ultimo golpe que nunca toco a su objetivo, pues una manita bloqueo la trayectoria del puño.

- Ya se rindió, déjale ir. – indico una voz que Reborn reconoció de inmediato.

Sus ojos de ónix se alzaron y chocaron con la extraña mirada de un pequeño castaño.

- Tsunayoshi Sawada. – reconoció el moreno – No te metas donde no te incumbe, él lo empezó y debe acabarlo. –

- Ya se rindió, reconoció su error, déjale ir. – insistió el castaño.

Reborn puso más fuerza en su puño, lo mismo hizo Tsuna en su agarre.

El moreno no podía despegar sus ojos de los del menor, brillaban con una voluntad y serenidad propia, el rostro de querubín del menor se veía severo y extrañamente hermoso, Reborn se vio hechizado por Tsuna.

- Tch! – chasqueo Reborn con desagrado, soltándose del agarre de Tsuna – Lárgate. – dijo cortante y frio.

- Gracias. – lloro el puberto y salio corriendo, olvidándose por completo de sus compañeros caidos.

Reborn y Tsuna lo observaron hasta que desapareció en la lejanía.

- No deberías involucrarte en las cosas que no te interesan. – arremetió Reborn.

- Golpear al caído únicamente genera odio y desolación. – respondió Tsuna.

- Volverá, y entonces será aún más molesto. – razono Reborn.

- Eso es su decisión, así como es tu decisión pelear o no, pudiste haberte y ya, evitar un conflicto innecesario, y por ende, evitar muchos más conflictos sin razón. – explico Tsuna.

Reborn le miro asombrado, la voz calmada y melodiosa de Tsuna lo hechizaron de la misma forma que su mirada.

- ¿Y ahora qué haces? – cuestiono Reborn desviando la mirada mientras Tsuna sacaba su celular de su mochila, por algún motivo sus mejillas se sentían calientes y su corazón iba más rápido mientras más veía a Tsuna.

- Llamo a una ambulancia. Mi hermana mayor puso todos los números de emergencia que pudiera necesitar en el celular, no puedo dejar a estos pobres chicos así como así. – respondió Tsuna como si fuera lo más normal.

_Que chico tan raro._ Concluyo Reborn en su interior.


	3. La hechizera y el arcangel

Los personajes de Katekyo hitman reborn le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la trama de este fanfiction.

* * *

_- Oye, mira. – llamo la atención Luce a su hermanito – La casa de al lado ya fue asignada. – señalo la mayor mientras observaba por la ventana al camión de mudanzas bajando los muebles – Mira, Reborn. Muebles de niño, quizás se hagan buenos amigos. – animo Luce._

_El peque rodo los ojos con exasperación mientras su hermana no le miraba, ¿Cuántas veces le iba a repetir que esas cosas solo son molestias para sus planes?_

_- Podrías invitar a Colonello-kun y así los tres serian mejores amigos. – fantaseo Luce con los ojitos brillantes._

Y al fin se volvió loca_. Penso el menor mientras le daba vuelta a la hoja del libro que leía._

_- ¿Qué dijiste pequeña escoria? –cuestiono peligrosa la mayor mientras hacia una llave al cuello de su hermanito._

_- No leas la mente de las personas. – intento replicar Reborn mientras su tráquea era aplastada por los brazos de su hermana. _

De eso ya una semana, y sinceramente, Reborn debió de haber puesto más atención a sus nuevos vecinos cuando llegaron.

- Deja de seguirme. – dijo Reborn sin voltear el rostro ni alzarlo, pues un ligero sonrojo aun manchaba sus mejillas.

- No te sigo, yo también vivo por aquí. – respondió Tsuna, que estaba a unos cuatro pasos de distancia.

Los médicos de la ambulancia que el castaño llamo los interrogaron con respecto a los cuerpos de los pubertos inconscientes.

- Los encontramos así. – respondió Tsuna.

Reborn le miro con algo de sorpresa.

Fue entonces cuando los médicos les dieron las gracias y les dejaron ir.

Reborn salio disparado, haciendo una caminata rápida para alejarse lo más posible de aquel extraño castaño que no dejaba de darle esas aún más extrañas sensaciones desde que lo vio.

- ¿Por qué mentiste? – cuestiono Reborn al darse cuenta que Tsuna seguía detrás de él.

El silencio y la presencia del castaño solo lo ponían más nervioso, no que fuera a admitirlo.

- E-ellos em-empezaron, así que no es del todo tu culpa. – respondió Tsuna.

- No tartamudees. – corto Reborn, por fin deteniéndose y volteando a ver a su interlocutor - ¿Lo viste todo? –

- Desde el comienzo. – asintió Tsuna con timidez.

Reborn ya se había calmado lo suficiente como para mirar a los ojos al castaño.

Pequeño y adorable, ¿Cómo esa creatura fue capaz de detener un golpe que ni siquiera un chico en su último año de prepa era capaz de detener?

Era medio día, los grandes ojos castaños del menor resplandecían como si pepitas doradas estuvieran incrustadas en ellos, sus largas, gruesas y rizadas pestañas enmarcando el perfecto cuadro de su mirada.

- A-anno, ¿Reborn-san? – intento sacar de su estupor Tsuna al mayor.

Reborn desvió su cabeza en orden de salir del hechizo que era la mirada del menor.

- Quita el "san", es más, quita cualquier terminación, con Reborn basta. – hablo Reborn - ¿Dices que vives por aquí, no? –

Tsuna asintió.

- ¿Tu hermano, consiguió trabajo en Vongola Inc.? – pregunto el moreno.

Tsuna volvió a asentir.

- Y por tanto le asignaron una de las casa vacías que hay en un pequeño vecindario a dos cuadras de aquí. – razono Reborn no muy complacido.

Tener al pequeño castaño tan cerca no le hará ningún bien.

- ¿T-tu también vives a-ahí? – cuestiono ahora el castaño.

Reborn asintió, aun no siendo capaz de ver a los ojos al menor, no se arriesgaría a ser hechizado por esa mirada de ángel otra vez.

- Entonces vámonos juntos! – propuso más que feliz el pequeño Tsuna mientras avanzo y tomo la mano del mayor.

Llegaron a vecindario en poco tiempo, Tsuna nunca soltando la mano de Reborn, el moreno sentía una extraña ola de calor que emanaba de él y como su corazón se aceleraba ligeramente con cada paso que daban.

- Esa es mi casa. – apunto Tsuna a la casa que estaba justo al lado de la de Reborn - ¿Cuál es la tuya? –

Reborn apunto su casa.

- Somos vecinos! – canto feliz Tsuna.

La sonrisa del menor fue aún más brillante que el primer rayo de sol del día, Reborn incluso pudo ver florecitas y corazoncitos alrededor de Tsuna.

- Si no tienes nada de comer, puedes almorzar conmigo. – propuso el moreno.

Un rugido nació del estómago de Tsuna.

- A-ahora q-que lo me-mencionas… - un sonrojo avergonzado se apodero del rostro del castaño – Mi hermano y yo nos levantamos tarde y apenas desayunamos, así que no hay nada de comida en la casa. – confeso Tsuna.

Reborn suspiro derrotado.

Adorable, fuerte e inteligente, pero sin duda un completo idiota, y por lo visto el hermano era igual.

Ironías de la vida.

- Ven, tenemos sobras de la cena de anoche. – invito Reborn.

Las manos de los menores seguían entrelazadas, Reborn estaba demasiado cómodo como para soltar la mano del pequeño.

- Tu casa es tan bonita, y acomodada, y limpia! – elogio Tsuna al cruzar la puerta – La mía aun esta algo desarreglada, ni-san dice que contrataremos a alguien para que haga el aseo después. –

Reborn observo su mano mientras Tsuna admiraba su casa, apenas la soltó el castaño se sintió tan fría y sola.

_¿Qué me está pasando? _Se recrimino el moreno.

- Ne, Reborn, ¿Estas bien? – cuestiono Tsuna de repente apareciendo frente a Reborn.

El mayor desvió la mirada.

- Estoy bien. – respondió el mayor – Ven, la cocina esta por aquí. – guio Reborn.

Tsuna lo siguió como cachorrito a su madre.

Recalentaron las sobras de la cena, un poco de curri de pollo con verduras y arroz, pasta pesto y un poco de sopa miso.

- ¿No vas a preguntar? – hablo Reborn después de darle un sorbo a su sopa.

- Uhm? – Tsuna alzo la vista de su comida para concentrarse en Reborn - ¿Acerca de qué? –

- Sobre mis padres. – respondió Reborn.

- ¿Importa? – siguió Tsuna.

Reborn le miro con algo de sorpresa, por lo general cuando un niño está la mayor parte del día solo las personas, y sobre todo, otros niños preguntan dónde están sus padres, pero este pequeño lo está dejando ser.

- Du-durante tu presentación di-dijiste que vivías solo con tu hermana mayor. – continuo el castaño.

Reborn asintió, dándole la razón.

- Y tú con tu hermano mayor. – añadió Reborn.

Tsuna asintió efusivo, algo de comida embarrada en su rostro.

- Eres un desastre. – dijo Reborn mientras se ponía de pie e iba y limpiaba el rostro del menor con una servilleta.

- Yo pude haber hecho eso solo. – se quejó Tsuna.

Reborn no dijo nada y volvió a su lugar para seguir comiendo.

Terminaron de comer en un agradable silencio, Reborn ya se estaba acoplando a la presencia del castaño, se sentía a gusto y cálido, era una experiencia nueva para el moreno, solo se había sentido así con su hermana, y ni siquiera con ella se sentía tan cálido.

Lavaron los platos y justo cuando Tsuna iba a volver a su casa fue detenido por Reborn.

- Oye, tengo un nuevo video juego, ¿Quieres jugar? – Invito Reborn sin ver a Tsuna a los ojos de nuevo – No es como si tengamos tarea o algo que hacer, y dudo mucho que quieras estar tu solo en tu casa. – continuo Reborn.

Tsuna parpadeo dos veces en confusión, cuando entendió que lo habían invitado a jugar se sintió realmente feliz.

- Claro! – acepto más que feliz el castaño.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando video juegos y comiendo chatarra, Reborn se sentía cálido cada vez que Tsuna sonreía complacido al pasar una nueva misión, o cuando se acercaba de más a pequeño para explicarle como realizar los movimientos que se mostraban en pantalla, sin darse cuanta ninguno de los dos la noche llego a Namimori, y con ella la hora de llegada de Luce.

- Hey! Pequeño monstruo! Ya llegue! – anuncio su entrada la mayor de los Kurogane.

- Maldición. – gruño Reborn – Debes irte. – instruyo a Tsuna mientras lo jalaba de la muñeca hacia la salida más cercana.

Pero aun no paso ese niveeel! – grito Tsuna mientras era arrastrado lejos de la pantalla.

- ¿Quién es él? –

Demasiado tarde.

Luce apareció frente a los dos pequeños, su mirada clavada en Tsuna, examinándolo de arriba abajo.

- Mi-mi nombre es Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi, te-tengo ocho a-años. – se presentó el menor mientras hacia una torpe reverencia.

Silencio.

_3… 2… 1…_ Conto mentalmente Reborn.

- ERES TAN LINDO! – exclamo Luce al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre Tsuna y le daba un abrazo destruye costillas.

Reborn golpeo su rostro con la palma de su mano, avergonzado por las acciones de su hermana.

Luce empezó a restregar su mejilla contra la de Tsuna, sintiendo lo tersa de su piel.

Una ira desconocida para el pequeño diablillo empezó a emerger de su interior.

- Suéltale. – hablo amenazante Reborn.

- ¿O si no que? – respondió con el mismo tono amenazante Luce sin soltar a Tsuna.

Las dos auras asesinas de ambos hermanos chocando entre sí, haciendo difícil el respirar.

_Sálvenme! _Lloro Tsuna en su interior.

- TSUNA! – se escuchó un grito proveniente del exterior - ¿¡DONDE ESTAS HERMANITO?! –

_- Gasp. – _inspiro aire fuerte Tsuna al reconocer la voz – Ni-chan. – dijo y se escabullo ágilmente del abrazo de Luce.

- ¿Cómo hizo eso? Ni tu puedes escapar de mis abrazos. – cuestiono Luce.

Reborn se encogió de hombros y corrió en la misma dirección que el castaño había tomado, la puerta estaba abierta, Reborn se detuvo unos pasos después de salir.

- Ni-chan! – llamo Tsuna a su hermano mayor antes de saltar a sus brazos.

- Tsuna! – llamo aliviado Ieyasu de haber encontrado a su angelito, donde lago le pasa a Tsuna su madre lo castra, su padre los deshereda, su abuelo se asegurara de destruir lo que queda de su vida social y su tío de acabar con su cordura y voluntad – No vuelvas a darme esos sustos. – reprendió Ieyasu mientras abrazaba a Tsuna.

- Estaba con mi nuevo amigo. – explico Tsuna al tiempo que apuntaba hacia Reborn.

- ¿Nuevo amigo? – repitió dudoso el mayor de los Sawada mientras volteaba a ver a Reborn.

Los ojos de Ieyasu inmediatamente se volvieron fríos y calculadores, examinando a Reborn de pies a cabeza.

Un extraño escalofrió recorrió la columna del moreno menor, pero eso no lo detuvo de devolver la mirada.

- Oh, así que ese es su hermanito, Ieyasu-sempai. – interrumpió el concurso de miradas Luce.

- Y ese el suyo, Luce-kun. – razono el rubio.

- ¿Lo conoces? – cuestiono Reborn a su hermana.

- Es mi nuevo jefe. – contesto Luce.

- Sawada Ieyasu, gracias por cuidar de mi hermanito. – se presentó el mayor aun con Tsuna en sus brazos.

- Kurogane Reborn, gracias por su arduo trabajo. – se presentó el diablillo.

El aura guerrera de ambos chocos ocasionando chispitas de competencia.

- Yo soy Kurogane Luce. – se presentó la mujer con el pequeño castaño, ignorando por completo a su nuevo jefe a su hermanito – Gracias por hablarle al tarado de Reborn. –

Tsuna se rio ante la broma de Luce.

¿Quién diría que ese sería el inicio de la revolución en la vida del diablillo y el angelito?

* * *

NOTAS FINALES:

Sacchi: Que bonito~ No puedo evitar sonreir mientras escribo esto!


	4. El que alza sus puños para rezar

Los personajes de Katekyo hitman reborn le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la trama de este fanfiction.

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Reborn y Tsuna comenzaron a convivir en el pasar del día a día, y el pequeño diablillo ha aprendido cosas muy interesantes del pequeño angelito. Por ejemplo, Reborn aprendió que Tsuna es endemoniadamente torpe y con una cantidad de mala suerte que hasta la obra de _Macbeth_ le tendría envidia. Reborn se dio cuenta de esto un buen día mientras jugaban soccer en la clase de educación física, todas, y me refiero a TODAS las pelotas, se veían misteriosamente atraídas al rostro del pequeño y adorable castaño, de la misma forma Tsuna no dejaba de caerse, o eran sus agujetas sueltas, o una roca, o simplemente el aire, el pobre castaño se caía sin ningún tipo de gracia, lo cual ocasionaba que sus demás compañeros se burlaran de él, lo cual en consecuencia terminaba con ellos siendo callados por la mirada _"cierren la maldita boca o si no…"_ de Reborn.

Reborn también aprendió que Tsuna tiene una alta resistencia al dolor, lo cual es clara muestra de lo acostumbrado que está a lastimarse, descubrió que el niño tiende al _aprendizaje quinestésico_ y tiene una alta capacidad de adaptación.

Tsuna también aprendió cosas de su nuevo mejor amigo.

Para empezar, es muy agresivo, tiene una paciencia escasa, casi nula, le gusta que las personas hagan lo que él quiere cuando quiere que así sea, no le importa el tipo de método a utilizar siempre y cuando obtenga el resultado deseado, le gustan las armas, en especial las pistolas, su favorita es la _.38 ACP_, incluso le mostro un dibujo de como la modificaría si tuviera una. Descubrió que su animal favorito son los camaleones.

Los dos pequeños se volvieron muy unidos, lo cual no paso para desapercibido por los demás a sus alrededores.

Colonello, movido por la curiosidad del porque Reborn se juntaba tanto con el castaño, comenzó a acercarse al niño, al descubrir lo buena persona que Tsuna era, también se volvió su amigo, cosa que no le gusto ni tantito a Reborn, ocasionando aún más peleas entre el moreno y el rubio, Tsuna siendo el réferi y mediador en muchas ocasiones.

Sin embargo, había algo que ni Reborn ni Colonello hubieran sido capaces de imaginar con respecto a Tsuna, aunque Reborn ya lo hubiera contemplado una vez.

* * *

Luce estaba en la cocina, preparando un rico desayuno, eran las siete con quince de la mañana.

- Reborn! – llamo Luce a su hermanito – Ya levántate y ve a levantar a aquel par de torpes! – instruyo la mayor sin despegar su atención del desayuno.

En el segundo piso el diablillo abrió los ojos, se estiro en su cama y procedió a arreglarse para el día que le esperaba. Se lavó el rostro y los dientes, nuevamente fallo a la hora de peinare su cabello, su atuendo del día consistía en unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura, casi negra, playera de algodón con manga larga y un chaleco estilo salvavidas negro.

El moreno menor bajo las escaleras y paso por la cocina.

- Ya voy, en un momento venimos. – dijo Reborn mientras pasaba de largo y salía por la puerta de la cocina.

En el poco tiempo que los hermanos Kurogane llevan conociendo a los hermanos Sawada es extraño como un lazo de profunda amistad se formó entre los cuatro, Tsuna asegura que Luce le recuerda mucho a su propia madre, lo cual explica porque Ieyasu, a pesar de ser el mayor, deja que Luce se haga cargo de muchas cosas.

El diablillo llego a la puerta trasera de la casa Sawada, reviso debajo del tapete y encontró la llave, Tsuna le dijo dónde encontrarla hace una semana, la introdujo en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Ingreso a la casa.

La primera vez que Reborn entro a la casa de Tsuna una gotita no pudo evitar resbalar por su nuca, el lugar era un desastre, ropa sucia mezclada con limpia aventada por todas partes, varios de los muebles aún estaban en su plástico protector, la cocina sucia y revuelta, lo único que ambos Sawada tenían para comer era sopa instantánea, de eso ya unos tres días, ahora la casa, y las alacenas, estaban en mucho mejor condición, Luce les había pasado el número de una amable señora que se dedicaba a limpiar casas, el servicio de lavandería era tres veces a la semana, cortesía de Vongola Inc., y por las comidas no había problema, los cuatro comían juntos, cosa que a Reborn no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero si había algo que molestaba tanto a Luce como a Reborn, y eso era lo difícil que era despertar a cualquiera de los dos Sawada, Tsuna aún más difícil que Ieyasu.

Reborn subió las escaleras al segundo piso de la casa, la primera puerta, frente a las escaleras, era la del baño principal, la segunda puerta tenía un letrero que decía _"TUNA"_ la cual era el cuarto del angelito que era Tsuna, sin embargo el castaño rara vez dormía en su cuarto, esto debido a su miedo a la oscuridad, así que paso de largo y se detuvo en la siguiente puerta, que tenía también un letrero, este decía en preciosa letra cursiva _"IEYASU"_, el peque giro la perilla de la puerta y entro al cuarto.

Ieyasu y Tsuna estaba acurrucados el uno contra el otro, el mayor abrazando al menor, ambos cálidos y a gusto, Reborn se sintió muy, MUY, irritado al ver como Tsuna se acurrucaba cada vez más cerca de su hermano.

El fanático de la mafia se acercó a la cama y una sonrisa siniestra y torcida se dibujó en su rostro, como iba a disfrutar esto. Reborn inspiro hondo y luego…

- FUEGO! – grito a todo pulmón el diablillo – LA CASA SE QUEMA! – continuo.

Ambos Sawada abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

- Fuego! –

- Fuego! –

Gritaron ambos al tiempo que saltaban fuera de la cama y corrían fuera de la casa, pero cuando ya estaban afuera y se dieron cuenta de que estaban gritando como locos y que los vecinos los miraban como si acabaran de salir de una casa de locos, ambos se dieron cuenta de que en verdad su casa no se estaba quemando.

- Reborn! –

- Reborn! –

Exclamaron ambos Sawada al saberse nuevamente engañados.

La carcajada siniestra y cruel del pequeño diablillo se escuchó por toda la cuadra.

* * *

Tsuna avanzaba por el ahora ya familiar camino a la escuela mientras un puchero y sus mejillas infladas en molestia transformaban su adorable rostro en uno aún más adorable.

Reborn venia caminando dos pasos detrás, la sonrisita de autosuficiencia aun pintada en sus labios.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a estar molesto? – se aventuró a cuestionar el moreno – Si llegas con ese rostro a la escuela todos van a querer pinchar tu mejillas. – bromeo Reborn.

Tsuna se detuvo y le dedico una mirada maligna a Reborn, mirada maligna que de hecho parecía más el puchero de un niño al quien le han quitado su juguete favorito.

Un ligero rubor se pintó en las mejillas de Reborn, Tsuna era demasiado lindo para su propio bien.

Tsuna giro su cabeza bruscamente intentando ignorar a Reborn.

Reborn sonrió aún más ampliamente, molestar al castaño era tan divertido.

- TSUNA! REBORN! ESPEREN, KORA! –

La sonrisa de Reborn murió en cuanto escucho esa voz.

- Colonello! – canto Tsuna al divisar al rubio no muy lejos de ellos y salio corriendo a encontrarlo.

El disgusto de Reborn se incrementó, su aura asesina empezando a despertar.

Una gotita se resbalo por la cian del pequeño rubio al notar el aura asesina de Reborn.

_Hoy no es una buena idea molestarlo_. Razono Colonello en su interior.

Los tres caminaron a la escuela, Colonello en completo silencio no queriendo ser exterminado por la ira de Reborn.

Tsuna no paraba de hablar de diferentes cosas, pero solo se dirigía a Colonello, su enojo con Reborn aún no disminuido.

Reborn estaba hecho una furia, ¿Quién se creía ese castañito como para ignorarle?

Los tres estaban tan ocupados y concentrados en sus respectivos pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que eran observados.

- ¿Ese es el niño? – cuestiono una voz en la oscuridad mientras observaba a Tsuna.

- Si, esa es la mascota del endiablado mocoso. – respondió otro extraño en las sombras.

En la escuela nadie se atrevió a acercarse a más de tres metros de distancia de Reborn, excepto Colonello y Fon, de hecho, al maestro le costó mucho no reírse de la cara que hacia Reborn siempre que cierto adorable castañito le ignoraba.

Tan entretenido estaba el docente que tomo una foto con su celular y la envió a la mayor de los Kurogane.

* * *

Luce abrió su celular al notar la vibración en su bolsillo.

NUEVO MENSAJE. Se leía en la pantalla del _Smartphone._

Luce oprimió donde decía mostrar y la foto de un muy huraño Reborn le fue revelada, la mujer no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida.

Ieyasu alzo la mirada de su papeleo y le dedico una mirada de duda a la mujer que actualmente se encontraba en su oficina hablándole del nuevo proyecto de infraestructura en el que trabajaba la compañía junto con el gobierno de la ciudad.

Luce lo noto y le mostro la foto, Ieyasu se rio aún más fuerte que Luce.

- Parece un gato que no ha dormido en días. – rio más que divertido el rubio.

- No sabía que Tsuna-kun era del tipo de personas que podía mantener un enojo. – hablo Luce mientras volvía a guardar su celular.

- No está molesto, esta modosito porque se asustó. Te aseguro Luce-kun, un Tsuna molesto es lo último que querrías ver. – respondió Ieyasu volviendo al papeleo.

Una de las delicadas cejas de la mujer se alzó en curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – cuestiono Luce dejando que la curiosidad tomara lo mejor de ella.

Ieyasu miro a la mujer no muy seguro de sí debería decir lo que estaba a punto de relatar, pero viendo el brillo curioso no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido.

El rubio suspiro derrotado.

- Tsunayoshi siempre ha sido un buen niño. – empezó Ieyasu mientras se recostaba un poco en su enorme silla de cuero – Demasiado bueno. Siempre viendo por el bienestar de los demás antes que del suyo propio, siempre preocupado porque sus amigos no se lastimen aun cuando el mismo esta lastimado, en su otra escuela, en Venecia, muchos niños se aprovechaban de sus buenas intenciones, por eso uno de nuestros tíos le enseño a… - Ieyasu se detuvo y suspiro exasperado mientras recordaba los viejos días.

- No se detenga! – reclamo Luce que ya había tomado asiento frente al rubio, la ansiedad le carcomía.

- Le enseño a pelear. – dijo por fin el mayor.

- ¿Tsuna-kun sabe pelear? – cuestiono incrédula Luce, no creyéndose que el pequeño, adorable y frágil castaño fuera capaz de semejante y violenta acción.

Ieyasu se rio ante la cara que hacia Luce.

- Y es muy bueno. – continuo Ieyasu – Pero…

Otra pausa dramática.

- ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡No se detenga! – exclamo Luce.

- Pero Tsuna no alzara sus puños a menos de que sea realmente necesario. – explico el mayor – Ya sea una amenaza a sus amigos, el abuso de alguien "fuerte" hacia alguien "débil", esas situaciones lo encienden de una manera tan intensa que pareciera que sus ojos se vuelven de lava y sus puños se alzan como si rezara. – relato Ieyasu.

Un brillo de orgullo irradiando sus castañas pupilas, haciéndolas brillar como el más bello y puro ámbar. Y la sonrisa complacida y orgullosa lo hacía ver sereno y hermoso.

Luce sintió como el calor se le subía y las mejillas se le sonrosaban.

- Y pensar que solo tiene ocho años. – continuo Ieyasu, Luce demasiado hechizado por su ser como para prestar atención a lo que decía – No quiero ni imaginar cómo será cuando llegue a la adolescencia o la adultez. –

* * *

Las clases terminaron, Tsuna guardo sus ojos como rayo y salio de ahí antes de que Reborn pudiera verle. Al contrario de lo que la mayoría de las personas pensaban, Tsuna no estaba enojado con Reborn, la verdad es que estaba avergonzado de que el mayor tuviera que recurrir a semejantes métodos para despertarle a él y a su hermano, el castaño estaba molesto consiguió mismo por no poder ser capaz de resolver ese pequeño defecto suyo, y por eso no sabía cómo dirigirse a Reborn, que a pesar de conocerlo tan poco se tomaba las molestias de ser su despertador.

Tsuna suspiro triste, ahora debía disculparse con Reborn por ser tan grosero.

- Ayuda! – escucho gritar a alguien.

Tsuna volteo en todas direcciones buscando el origen de la voz.

- Ayuda! Estoy atorado! – seguía gritando la voz.

Tsuna siguió la voz y se introdujo entre los arbustos, desapareciendo de la vista de los demás transeúntes.

* * *

- KORA! REBORN! ESPERA! – llamo Colonello al diablillo mientras corría detrás de él.

Reborn no se molestó en ponerle atención al rubio, un muy mal presentimiento nació en su estómago en cuanto no encontró a Tsuna en ningún lado de la escuela.

Corrieron y preguntaron, la ansiedad empezaba a apoderarse del moreno, entonces se encontraron la mochila de Tsuna tirada al lado de unos columpios en, todas las cosas del castaño estaba ahí, sus libros, sus libretas, su estuche, su celular, sus llaves, pero había algo que no le pertenecía al castaño y que estaba dentro de su mochila, una carta.

_Para el mocoso de Reborn._

_Tenemos a tu mascotita._

_Si quieres recuperarla ven a la zona de construcción cerca de Namichuu._

Colonello se alejó unos pasos de Reborn después de que leyó la carta, por primera vez sintiendo algo de miedo al ver al moreno. Reborn no estaba feliz, y eso no era bueno para absolutamente nadie.

* * *

- Entonces, solo para el archivo. – Luce seguía en la oficina de Ieyasu, todavía platicando sobre el pequeño angelito - ¿Qué es lo que jamás debo hacer para que Tsuna se enoje? – pregunto la mujer.

- Para que evitar que se enoje, bueno, es sencillo, no molestes a sus amigos, si tienes un problema con el entonces ve con él, pero jamás de los jamases incluyas a sus amigos en esos problemas que solo le conciernen a él, nunca abuses de un animal frente a él, eso es un gran NO, y lo más importante, nunca, y me refiero a NUNCA lo utilices a él para dañar a sus amigos, ese es el peor error que puedes hacer. – respondió serio Ieyasu.

* * *

Tsuna estaba sentado sobre una pila de costales de cemento, sus manitas habían sido atadas a su espalda y estaba rodeado de chicos de secundaria, debían ser al menos 20 y ninguno pasaba de quince años.

- Qué lindo eres! – canto uno de los tantos pubertos que lo resguardaban.

Los demás asintieron con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- No me asombra que ese mocoso asqueroso te tomara como su mascota, eres adorable! – añadió otro.

- ¿Mocoso asqueroso? – cuestiono Tsuna mientras inclinaba su carita al lado derecho, acción que solo lo hizo ver aún más adorable.

Más de un puberto sangro por la nariz al ver al angelito castaño.

- N-nos re-referimos a Reborn. – respondió uno de los pocos que no sangro por la nariz.

- Pero Reborn no es malo, solo tiene poquita paciencia. – intento defender el castaño a su amigo – Y no soy su mascota, soy su amigo. – explico.

Los que no sangraron antes sangraron ahora debido al inocente brillo en los ojos del menor.

- Y eso no explica porque me trajeron aquí si lo quieren hacer es hablar con Reborn. – continuo el menor.

- Ha bueno, eso es porque tú eres la carnada para que el pequeño monstruo venga aquí. – explico uno de los pubertos mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

Nadie noto que los castaños ojos se abrían de más por la sorpresa, no como rápidamente esos ojos se tornaban de un frio color ámbar que quemaba como la lava derretida.

- Que lastima. – hablo frio Tsuna.

Eso sí fue notado por el grupo de pubertos, que sintieron un aire frio atravesar sus cuerpos al escuchar el frio e indiferente todo del pequeño castaño.

La cuerda que ataba las manos de Tsuna cayo lánguida al suelo, Tsuna la había desatado e menos de un parpadeo.

- Nos hubiéramos llevado muy bien. – añadió el castaño.

Los 20 pubertos no creían lo que veían, el angelito se había ido y frente a ellos se postraba un ángel guerrero cuyos ojos quemaban como lava.

* * *

Reborn corría en dirección de la zona de construcción que mencionaba la carta, Colonello siguiéndolo de cerca, al acercarse a la entrada divisaron una silueta, Reborn la reconoció de inmediato y corrió más rápido en orden de interceptar al que salía de la zona de construcción.

- TSUNA! – llamo Reborn al estar más cerca y detenerse frente al castaño.

Reborn reviso todo el cuerpo del castaño, no tenía ni un rasguño.

Colonello llego e hizo lo mismo que Reborn, nuevamente no heridas fueron encontradas.

- Se ven agitados, ¿Quieren agua? – pregunto Tsuna.

Tanto Reborn como Colonello reaccionaron de inmediato y le patearon una y otra vez, alegando el cómo podía ser tan estúpido y lento en entender las circunstancias.

- Lo shiento. – lloro Tsuna mientras estaba tirado boca abajo contra el suelo sucio.

Si antes no estaba herido ahora sin duda si lo estaba.

- ¿Dónde están los que te trajeron aquí? – cuestiono Reborn mientras pisaba la espalda de Tsuna.

- Ah! Es verdad! – exclamo Tsuna – Colonello podrías llamar una ambulancia, creo que me pase. - pidió el menor.

Tanto el moreno como el rubio dejaron de patear al castaño y se miraron entre si confundidos.

Se alejaron de Tsuna y se acercaron a la entrada de la zona de construcción para contemplar…

- Es una masacre, Kora. – susurro entre sorprendido y extasiado Colonello.

- Una ambulancia no bastara para esto. – razono Reborn - ¿Qué paso con no molestar a los débiles y todo eso que me dijiste la primera vez que hablamos? – se dirigió Reborn a Tsuna, que ya se había puesto de pie y se estaba sacudiendo.

- Es diferente. – hablo el castaño, un sonrojo tímido pintando sus mejillas – Querían utilizarme para hacerte daño. – confeso Tsuna.

El calor se le subió a Reborn y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, su corazón aumento sus latidos al ver al adorable castaño preocupado por el, una extraña felicidad le inundo.

- Asumo… que ya no estas molesto. – dijo Reborn mientras desviaba un poco la mirada.

Era difícil confrontar al castaño fríamente cuanto todo lo que quería hacer era abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca.

- Oigan, no es que quiera interrumpir este lindo momento en su relación, pero… creo que si hay que llamar a un hospital. – interrumpió Colonello.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Sacchi: ¿Quién será ese tío misterioso que le enseño a Tsuna como pelear? Jaja, esa es mi pequeña sorpresa para ustedes, creo que les agradara.

Ángel-kun: Dejen sus reviews por favor, y gracias por leer!


	5. Un paso adelante

Los personajes de Katekyo hitman reborn le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la trama de este fanfiction.

* * *

Después de descubrir que Tsuna es perfectamente capaz de derribar a por lo menos 20 pubertos a mano limpia, fue entonces cuando Reborn, al haber pasado del shock inicial, decidió que necesitaba algunas respuestas por parte del castaño.

- Explica. Ahora. – esas dos palabras salieron de manera lúgubre y amenazante de la boca de Reborn.

Tsuna había sido empujado a una silla vacía en el salón de música, Reborn frente a él.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el "incidente", Reborn ya no aguantaba más la curiosidad.

- ¿E-expli-car q-qué? – cuestiono tartamudo un confundido y asustado Tsuna. La cara y la mirada de Reborn no prometían nada placentero.

- ¿Cómo aprendiste a pelear? – soltó sin más el diablillo mientras tomaba otra silla y se sentaba frente al castaño.

- Ah, eso. – suspiro tranquilo Tsuna – Me enseñaron mi tío y sus amigos. – respondió Tsuna honestamente.

_Como si eso bastara._ Respondió irritado Reborn en su mente.

- Eso basta para idiotas como Colonello, no para mí, cuéntame desde el comienzo. – pidió Reborn, algo de calma volviendo a su ser.

- Hace un año, en Venecia, un grupo de niños me molestaba todos los días. – comenzó el relato el angelito.

Reborn un ceja en duda. Tsuna lo noto.

- Ya sabes, lo clásico. Me quitaban el dinero o im comida, me pegaban o me hacían hacer mandados para ellos, eso tipo de cosas. – explico, algo incómodo de recordar, el castaño.

Reborn asintió, el aura oscura a su alrededor se intensifico.

- Antes de que prosigas, ¿Cuáles eran los nombres de estas tipos? – cuestiono demasiado dulce Reborn.

- No recuerdo, creo que una se llamaba Raziel o algo así, pero es todo lo que recuerdo. – respondió Tsuna sin darse cuenta del aura asesina de su amigo.

El moreno volvió a asentir, esta vez para indicarle al castaño que prosiguiera, el nombre de Raziel grabándose en su memoria, ya haría la investigación luego.

- Bueno, un día volví a casa lleno de moratones y la mochila rota, la idea era subir a mi habitación antes de que mamá o ni-chan me vieran, pero ese día ellos no eran los únicos en casa, nuestro tío fue a visitar a ni-chan porque necesitaba su firma para un negocio. – relato Tsuna.

- Y él te descubrió. – razono Reborn.

Tsuna asintió.

- Al principio creí que diría algo a mamá o a ni-chan, pero en lugar de eso me dijo que fuera a su casa todos los fines de semana, papá se negó, alegando que era demasiado peligroso, pero mamá y el abuelo dijeron que sería bueno para mí estar con el tío…

- Este tío tuyo. – interrumpió Reborn - ¿Quién es? ¿A qué se dedica? – cuestiono el mini.

- Es el hermano menor de mi madre, tiene una empresa de seguridad privada que está ligada a Vongola Inc. También tiene convenios con otras organizaciones, y creo que tiene una alianza con un grupo japonés llamado _La fundación_. – explico el mini.

- ¿Tu como sabes todo eso? – cuestiono Reborn impresionado por lo bien informado que esta Tsuna con respecto a los asuntos de su familia a pesar de su corta edad.

- Me hago el dormido y escucho las conversaciones de los adultos. – sonrio inocente el menor.

- ¿Y entiendes todo de lo que hablan? - hablo Reborn, asombrado de la idea del menor.

- No todo el tiempo, por ejemplo, ¿sabes que es el BL o el _shota_? – pregunto curioso Tsuna.

- ¿BL? ¿_Shota_? No, ¿Qué son? – ahora Reborn también tenía curiosidad.

- No sé, antes de venir a Japón escuche a papá llorar y decir que tenía miedo de que las fans del BL y el _shota_ me secuestraran y me obligaran a hacer cosas, pero no entendí nada más. – respondió Tsuna mientras encogía sus hombros.

- Olvida eso. Prosigue. – pidió Reborn.

_Luego investigare esos términos en internet_. Se dijo decidido en su interior el moreno.

- El primer fin de semana que pase en la casa de mi tío fue un infierno. – relato Tsuna mientras el color se iba de su rostro – Me hizo correr, saltar, golpear, incluso me disparo con un revolver, y cuando vio mis calificaciones la cosa solo empeoro. – recordó el castaño.

Una gotita resbalo por la nuca de Reborn al ver al angelito tan fuera de carácter, se veía realmente cansado y pálido.

- Con el paso del tiempo fui mejorando, pero por lo visto no fue suficiente para mi tío, pues llamo a sus amigos, y entre todos ellos se dedicaron a entrenarme y enseñarme. – concluyo Tsuna en un suspiro.

- Ok, entonces antes del entrenamiento con este tipo no eras tan listo, ni tan fuerte, ¿Qué hay de tu hermano? ¿Él estuvo bien con lo de tu entrenamiento en el tártaro? – cuestiono Reborn, no creyendo que Ieyasu dejaría a Tsuna así suerte así como así.

- Al principio también se negó, pero mi abuelo lo convenció, cuando mi hermano vio los resultados en mis calificaciones dejo de oponerse. –

- ¿Y tú? –

- Al principio fue duro, no lo negare, me daba miedo y mi cuerpo y cabeza siempre acababan doliéndome mucho, pero gracias al entrenamiento y a mi nueva fuerza hice muy buenos amigos, también mejore mucho en la escuela, mejore tanto que me adelantaron dos años. – comento feliz el castañito – No me arrepiento. Y también le estoy muy agradecido a mi tío, aunque cuatro de cada siete noches tengo pesadillas con el recuerdo del entrenamiento. –

Reborn asintió una última vez y se levantó de su asiento, le tendió la mano a Tsuna y le ayudo a ponerse en pie.

- Entonces yo también le estoy agradecido. – hablo Reborn, un tono dulce abrazando sus palabra – De no haber sido por él, jamás hubiera conocido a mi mejor amigo. – comento Reborn mirando a Tsuna directo en los ojos.

Un ligero rubor feliz apareció en las mejillas de Tsuna y de un impulso abrazo a Reborn.

Los ojos del diablillo se abrieron de más por la sorpresa, un intenso carmín naciendo de su cuello hasta su frente, congelado en su sitio su corazón se aceleró como nunca, y cuando al fin su cerebro y su línea de pensamiento volvieron, Reborn atino a rodear al pequeño castaño en un abrazo, hundiendo su nariz en la maraña castaña que era el cabello de Tsuna.

_Vainilla y castañas, Tsuna huele a vainilla y castañas. _Reconoció el aroma Reborn, grabándolo en su memoria, y sin darse cuenta, corazón.

RIIIIIIIING!

Sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde.

Tsuna fue el primero en romper el abrazo, pero no soltó la mano derecha de Reborn.

- Es hora de volver, la siguiente clase es arte. – hablo Tsuna.

Pero Reborn no le escucho, aún demasiado perdido en la calidez y agradable mareo que inundaban su cabeza.

El mayor no se movió de su sitio y de un tirón re-atrajo a Tsuna cerca de él, volviendo lo a rodear con sus brazos, haciendo que la agradable sensación y aroma volvieran a él.

- Reborn. – llamo Tsuna – Vamos a llegar tarde. – protesto el castaño.

Reborn sonrio, demasiado perdido en el aroma de Tsuna como para preocuparse por las clases.

- ¿Sabes? – hablo por fin el mayor – Me gustaría conocer a ese tío tuyo. –

En cuanto la última letra abandono la boca del moreno Tsuna se separa de Reborn, dejando un hueco donde antes había estado.

_- No_! Nunca! _Nein_! _Never_! – exclamo Tsuna, sus brazitos haciendo la forma de una X – Tengo suficiente con ustedes dos por separado! No quiero ni pensar en lo que ocurriría si se llegan a conocer! – empezó a decir Tsuna en su ya clásico tono histérico.

Reborn aún estaba agradablemente mareado, así que apenas y se dio cuenta de que Tsuna ya no estaba entre sus brazos.

- El caos! La locura! La destrucción! Las muertes! – a cada segundo que pasaba Tsuna estaba más histérico y más pálido.

Cuando Reborn por fin entendió que Tsuna ya no estaba entre sus brazos y lo diviso a unos cuantos pasos al borde de un ataque de histeria, el moreno se acercó al castaño y le dio otro abrazo.

- Reborn! Ya basta! En serio vamos a llegar tarde! – grito ya histérico el menor, Reborn restregando delicadamente su nariz contra el cabello súper suave de Tsuna.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES:

Sacchi: Al fin un acercamiento en la relación de este pequeño par, Reborn está empezando a ponerse cariñoso! XD!

Ángel-kun: El preludio del adulto posesivo y celoso.

Sacchi: Y sexy~~


	6. Primera noche

Los personajes de Katekyo hitman reborn le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la trama de este fanfiction.

* * *

- Oye, Reborn. – llamo Luce la atención de su hermanito, ambos Kurogane comiendo un budín de chocolate, Ieyasu y Tsuna ya se habían ido a su respectiva casa.

- Uhm? –

- ¿Todavía quieres tomar el examen para adelantar grados? – cuestiono Luce, un brillo pícaro en sus ojos, su mirada clavada en Reborn.

La cuchara de Reborn se detuvo a medio camino de llegar a su boca y la volvió a colocar en el vaso del budín, el sonrojo en el rostro del menor se esparció por todo su cuerpo. Reborn sabía exactamente a que se refería su hermana mayor, no que le fuera a dar la razón.

- Lo he estado pensando. – hablo el diablillo, su rostro nunca alzándose – Y creo que tienes razón. Debería disfrutar la infancia que me queda, los delirios de secundaria, las experiencias de la preparatoria… toda esa basura. –

- Aah~ Claro, solo disfrutar la vida. – concluyo Luce en un tono juguetón mientras se ponía de pie y jugaba con el cabello de Reborn, dejándolo todo revuelto – Mañana Tsuna se quedara a dormir contigo, Ieyasu-san y yo trabajaremos hasta tarde. – informo la mayor mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina.

3… 2… 1…

- Eh? –

Reborn no vio eso venir.

* * *

Hoy es un día importante para Reborn, puede que sea más importante que su cumpleaños.

Hoy Tsuna se quedara a dormir con él porque Luce e Ieyasu tienen que terminar con los resultados fiscales de fin de mes, y ayudar con lo balances contables de los últimos tres meses, pues resulta que el contador es un inepto y revolvió todos los gastos, por lo que tendrán que reacomodar y recalcular los montos, agregando multas a pagar por culpa del mal contador.

- Muy bien chicos, no coman muchos dulces, hagan su tarea y no se queden despiertos hasta tarde jugando video juegos o viendo películas, ¿Entendido, Reborn? – instruyo Luce.

- Me ofendes hermana querida. – dijo con falso tono dolido el menor.

- Yo me asegurare de que se comporte. – anuncio el angelito que es Tsuna.

- Confió en ti, Tsu-kun. – sonrio Luce ante la convicción del castaño.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto Tsuna? – cuestiono aun no muy seguro Ieyasu, su mirada clavada en Reborn, solo Dios sabe lo que ese pequeño demonio le hará a su hermanito.

- Sippy, además, Reborn está conmigo, así que no tengo miedo. – canto feliz el angelito.

_Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa!_ Grito internamente el Sawada mayor.

- Bueno, ya nos vamos. – se despido Luce mientras arrastraba fuera de la casa a Ieyasu – Cierren las puertas con llave antes de irse a dormir, ah! Y Fon y Lal vendrán después a revisar, así que mantengan los ojos y oídos bien abiertos. –

- Sí. –

- Sí. –

Respondieron ambos peques.

Luce e Ieyasu se habían ido y la puerta de la casa fue cerrada.

Reborn y Tsuna se miraron mutuamente y ambos sonrieron, Reborn confiadamente y Tsuna adorablemente.

- El pastel y el helado están en el refrigerador. – informo el moreno.

Tsuna salio corriendo en dirección de la cocina.

Reborn sonrio enternecido al ver tan feliz a su angelito, y si, Tsuna era suyo, esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó después de investigar a fondo lo que _BL_ y _Shota_ significaban, quien diría que en el mundo existía algo tan interesante.

- Reborn! Ayúdame! No alcanzo el helado! – llamo desde la cocina Tsuna.

- Ya voy. – respondió el moreno con calma, comenzando a caminar en dirección de la cocina.

Calma, esa era la clave.

Tenía diez años, no había porque apresurar las cosas. Está bien que él no sea la persona más paciente del mundo, pero por el bien de Tsuna debía esperar, si hacia un movimiento demasiado brusco acabaría asustando a su angelito y entonces Ieyasu se lo llevaría lejos, ese era otro de sus problemas, Ieyasu era grande y exitoso, cosa que el aun no era, pero cuando crezca será un hombre tan o más exitoso que el rubio y entonces sin ninguna mesura se llevaría a Tsuna. Otro obstáculo era Luce, Reborn no era ningún idiota, el había notado las miradas que iban más allá de la admiración profesional por parte de su hermana al mayor de los Sawada, y donde le arruinara cualquier oportunidad a su hermana el pequeño diablillo soportaría el más horrible de los infiernos en vida.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Reborn al terminar ese pensamiento.

Además, si lo que fuera que su hermana planeaba para acabar con Ieyasu funcionaba, entonces ella y el rubio acabarían viviendo juntos, lo cual acabaría con el Tsuna viviendo bajo el mismo techo también… todos ganaban!

Reborn llego a la cocina y fue recibido por la adorable visión de un Tsuna intentando estirarse lo más que podía sobre una silla mientras intentaba sacar el helado del congelador que se encontraba en la parte alta del refrigerador. El diablillo se sintió tentado de tomar una fotografía, de hecho, últimamente se sentía tentado de tomarle muchas fotos, estuviese estudiando, corriendo, saltando, solo sentado, hablando el frente de la clase, y lo hacía, ¿Cómo nadie se ha dado cuenta? Solo él lo sabe.

- Tsuna, baja de ahí, te vas a caer. – indico Reborn mientras se acercaba al castaño – Yo bajare el helado, tu pon los platos en la mesa. – instruyo mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de la cinturita del castaño y le ayudaba a bajar.

- De acuerdo. – asintió Tsuna.

En la última semana Reborn se había vuelto más cariñoso con el angelito. Siempre que podía le abrazaba o acariciaba su cabeza, en recompensa Reborn recibía miradas avergonzadas, adorables sonrojos y sonrisas quita aliento por parte del castaño.

Si alguien noto lo interesado que el diablillo estaba en el angelito, nadie dijo nada, bueno, excepto Colonello.

_***Flashback***_

_Reborn, kora! – llamo el rubio al moreno._

_¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo para ti, Tsuna me espera en la entrada. – cuestiono cortante el amante de la mafia._

_Colonello entonces noto el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de su rival, Colonello sonrio confiadamente y con ternura._

_Nada. – respondió el amante de lo militar, la pregunta que iba a hacer contestada sin siquiera hacerla – Me alegra que tú y Tsuna sean tan buenos amigos, ya era hora de que encontraras a alguien que soportara tu existencia. – bromeo Colonello antes de alejarse en dirección de su club._

_Reborn miro extrañado el lugar donde había estado Colonello._

¿Se habrá dado cuenta? No, es Colonello, es solo su locura. _Se dijo internamente el pequeño antes de retirarse del salón e ir a reunirse con su angelito._

_***Fin Flashback***_

Reborn ya había sacado el helado y el pastel y los estaba poniendo sobre la mesa.

Tsuna venía con dos platos, dos tenedores y dos vasos, avanzaba lentamente.

- No los vaya a tirar, dame-Tsuna. – bromeo Reborn.

- Mou, Reborn! – se quejó Tsuna – No me digas así! –

Reborn sonrio complacido. Tsuna suele tener muchos momentos de torpeza, ya fuese caerse o tirar algo, y por eso Reborn comenzó a llamarle cariñosamente _dame-Tsuna_.

En fin, el castaño logró poner la mesa y sirvió la leche, Reborn corto el pastel y sirvió el helado, comenzaron a comer, ambos sentaditos uno al lado del otro.

- Después de esto haremos la tarea, y cuando acabemos la tarea vamos a practicar tu ortografía y gramática. – hablo Reborn.

- ¿No podemos simplemente jugar video juegos después de la tarea? – negocio Tsuna.

- No, tu ortografía y tu gramática apestan, me niego a que puedas hablar fluidamente el japonés pero no puedas escribirlo o leerlo debidamente, eso es simplemente ridículo, si tus padres te enseñaron a hablarlo al menos hubieran puesto el mismo nivel de interés en tu escritura y lectura. – reprendió Reborn.

- Mamá tampoco es buena a la hora de leerlo o escribirlo, ella llego a Japón cuando entro a la secundaria y nunca consiguió mejorar su gramática o su lectura, y no creo que ser enseñado por mi padre hubiera sido mejor. – respondió Tsuna mientras llevaba un trozo de pastel a su boca.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – cuestiono Reborn, la cuchara con helado entrando justo en cuanto acabo de hablar.

- Papá tiene una fascinación por los samuráis y el Japón feudal, le gusta mucho la historia japonesa, así que en varias ocasiones intento hacerme hablar como un samurai feudal. – explico Tsuna.

- Ya veo. De todas maneras vamos a practicar tu ortografía y tu lectura. – concluyó Reborn.

Tsuna azoto su cabecita contra la mesa, ¿Es que nunca podrá ganarle una discusión a Reborn?

Dicho y hecho.

Al acabar con su nutritiva merienda, nótese el sarcasmo, los pequeños se dedicaron a terminar sus deberes escolares, intercambiando respuestas y explicaciones, terminaron después de dos horas. Luego de eso empezó la tortura para Tsuna. Reborn comenzó a mostrarles cómo se hacían los _kanji _más simples, le explico el porqué de sus formas y como debían conjugarse, eso les tomo más de tres horas, horas que pasaron volando, ambos pequeños demasiado centrados en lo que hacían como para notar el paso del tiempo.

DING-DONG.

Sonó el timbre de la entrada.

- Reborn! Tsunayoshi-kun! Soy Fon! Vine a ver cómo están! – indico la familiar voz del docente desde el exterior.

- Yo abro. – señalo Reborn mientras se ponía en pie.

Tsuna asintió sin alzar la vista de la hoja frente a él, Reborn le había puesto un pequeño ejercicio de convertir una frase en italiano a una en japonés, los castaños ojos estaban que brillaba ambarinos de la concentración, la lengüita del castaño sobresaliendo por el lado derecho, otro signo de concentración habitual en el castaño.

Reborn sonrio al ver a Tsuna tan centrado, eso lo hacía verse aún más hermoso.

- Reborn! – llamo Fon aun afuera de la casa.

- Ya voy! – respondió el menor algo frustrado, no le gusta que lo apresuren, mucho menos si eso interfiere con su contemplación a Tsuna.

El pequeño moreno abrió la puerta y dirigió su mirada molesta al docente.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunto algo incómodo Fon al ser recibido por un Reborn molesto, por lo general el, menor le dedicaba miradas desinteresadas, no molestas.

- Solo pasa. – indico Reborn alejándose de la puerta.

El mayor entro y cerró la puerta, avanzo a la sala y ahí encontró a un muy concentrado Tsunayoshi escribiendo y a un muy entretenido Reborn observando con afecto al castañito.

Fon sonrio enternecido.

_Luce debería confiar más en su hermanito, Reborn jamás le haría nada malo a Tsuna_. Pensó el mayor.

Fue entonces cuando Reborn se colocó justo al lado de Tsuna y lo abrazo, restregando gentilmente su nariz contra el cabello del castaño, el sonrojo esparciéndose por las mejillas de ambos. Tsuna protesto porque Reborn lo estaba distrayendo y Reborn lo ignoraba demasiado feliz.

_Por ahora. _Concluyo Fon su línea de pensamiento mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien.

- ¿Ya comieron, chicos? – llamo la atención el de la trenza, una sonrisa amable dibujada en su rostro.

- Ah! Fon-sensei! ¿Cuándo llego? – cuestiono Tsuna, aun abrazado por Reborn, al notar la presencia del mayor.

Reborn le dedico otra mirada molesta al docente, ¿Cómo se atrevía a quitarle la atención del angelito?

- Reborn me abrió la puerta. – respondió Fon mientras otra gotita resbalaba por su nuca al notar la mirada de diablillo.

- Eeh, no me di cuenta. –

- Entonces, ¿Ya comieron? – volvió a preguntar Fon.

Su respuesta fue el rugido hambriento proveniente del estómago de ambos menores. Reborn desvió la mirada algo humillado, Tsuna bajo la suya avergonzado.

- Ya pasan de las cuatro, niños. – reprendió delicadamente Fon – Preparare la comida, ustedes recojan y guarden sus cosas, luego lávense las manos, después de comer veremos una película, ¿Les parece? – instruyo el mayor.

Ambos peques asintieron e hicieron lo que se les dijo.

Comieron un rico _Sukiyaki _con verduras y carne de res que les calentó el interior y les lleno el estómago, luego vieron la película de _Akira_.

Tsuna estaba sentado al lado de Reborn, así que cada vez que el pequeño castaño se exaltaba se apretaba contra el moreno, esta demás decir que Reborn estaba más que complacido con el resultado final de la tarde aunque Fon le hubiera interrumpido.

Rápidamente llego la hora de que el docente se despidiera.

- Lal vendrá cuando acabe su turno en el gimnasio. – dijo el docente que ya estaba fuera de la casa – Reborn, no molestes a Tsunayoshi. –

- ¿Por qué todos asumen que le voy a hacer algo a Tsuna? – cuestiono verdaderamente indignado el diablillo mientras le daba otro abrazo al angelito.

_¿Por qué será?_ Se cuestionó sarcástico Fon en su interior.

El mayor suspiro derrotado, no es como si pudiera discutir ese tipo de temas con un niño de diez años, no importaba que el niño fuera Reborn.

- No le habrán a extraños, cierren las puertas con llave hasta que llegue Lal. – instruyo el docente para luego alejarse.

Reborn cerró la puerta cuando Fon ya no estaba a la vista.

- ¿Quién es Lal? – cuestiono curioso Tsuna.

- Es otra amiga de mi hermana, es entrenadora personal y nutrióloga, en sus tiempos libres trabaja en un gimnasio cerca de la preparatoria, también es la maestra de educación física en la preparatoria. – explico Reborn.

- Eeh. – fue la sabia respuesta del menor.

Después de eso Reborn se dedicó a corregir el ejercicio que le había puesto con anterioridad a Tsuna, al ver que todo estaba en orden premio al castaño con una ronda de video juegos.

Tsuna sonrio feliz, y si Tsuna estaba feliz, Reborn estaba el doble de feliz.

Jugaron video juegos por el resto de la tarde y hasta la noche, Tsuna se había atascado en un nivel y no se movería de su sitio hasta pasarlo, Reborn observaba divertido al castaño luchar contra el programa, y cuando al fin logro pasar el nivel Tsuna se puso a saltar como loco, alegando lo genial que era por haber pasado el condenado nivel, pero sus saltos hicieron que sus pies se enredaran con el cable del control haciéndole caer.

Reborn reaccionó de inmediato e intento detener la caída, pero solo logro ser arrastrado al suelo junto con Tsuna.

Cuando el diablillo abrió de nuevo los ojos fue para encontrarse a solo milímetros del rostro del castaño, lo bueno es que había almohadas donde el angelito cayo, sino hubiera sido un golpe mortal, pero el punto es que Reborn estaba sobre Tsuna, a solo centímetros de sus delicados y rosáceos labios, Reborn trago pesado.

Tsuna abrió los ojos e intercepto la mirada de ónix de Reborn, fue como si la luz del día se encontrara cara a cara con la noche, el corazón del moreno empezó a latir con fuerza, al carajo la calma, esta era su oportunidad.

- ¿Reborn? – llamo dudoso el menor.

Reborn se veía nervioso por algún motivo.

Reborn cerró sus ojos y comenzó a acercase a Tsuna, solo eran unos milímetros.

DING-DONG.

Condenado timbre.

Reborn se detuvo a solo micras de su cometido, la ira apoderándose de él, su aura asesina despertando.

DING-DONG.

Volvió a sonar aquel timbre infernal.

Reborn sintió su sangre hirviendo de la ira que le carcomía.

- A-anno, Re-reborn. – llamo Tsuna, ahora temeroso de su amigo que se veía listo para asesinar a cualquiera que estuviera cerca – L-la pu-puerta. –

- Ya sé. – hablo frio y peligroso el diablillo.

Tsuna trago pesado. En el tiempo que lleva conociendo al moreno jamás lo había vista tan… endiablado.

El aura asesina de Reborn nunca había estado tan oscura ni iracunda, el pequeño Kurogane abrió la puerta en esperanza de matar al bastardo hijo de perra que osaba arruinar su momento especial con Tsuna.

- Tampoco me alegra verte, pero existe algo llamado cordialidad. – hablo la persona que estaba afuera de la casa.

- Lal Mirch. – arrastro el nombre el menor como si de veneno se tratara.

- Mocoso. – saludo también Lal antes de pasar de largo a Reborn y entrar a la casa.

- ¿Quién es, Reborn? – cuestiono Tsuna asomando su cabecita por la puerta que conectaba a la sala.

Inocentes ojos castaño-dorados chocaron con una mirada castaña-rojiza severa y calculadora.

- ¿Este es el mocoso del que Luce y el idiota de Colonello no dejan de hablarme? – cuestiono Lal sin despegar la mirada de Tsuna.

Y Tsuna tampoco despegaba la mirada de la recién llegada.

Era alta, un poco más alta que Luce, cabello largo hasta la mitad de su espalda cortado en un estilo en capas con puntas disparejas que se le veía muy bien, rostro fino pero severo, ojos rojizos y algo aterradores pero con brillo curioso y amable.

- Si, este es Tsuna. – presento de mala gana Reborn.

Lal estiro la mano y se la tendió al castaño para que la tomara.

Tsuna sonrio complacido y feliz de que la hermosa dama frente a él le tendiera la mano, se acercó y la tomo… para luego ser lanzado bruscamente por los aires.

Reborn ni se inmuto, más que acostumbrado a la peculiar forma de ser de la mayoría de los amigos de su hermana.

Por otro lado a Tsuna le tomo un segundo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, dio un giro en el aire para así acomodar su ángulo de caída y aterrizo grácilmente en el suelo de bambú.

Lal silbo en asombro.

Reborn sonrio complacido, Tsuna nunca dejando de asombrarlo.

- Nada mal peque. – hablo Lal mientras flexionaba la mano con la que había lanzado a Tsuna – Un buen agarre y una buena masa muscular para tu edad, agilidad y flexibilidad, sin olvidar la rapidez del movimiento y el aterrizaje, quien quiera que te haya entrenado sabe lo que hace. – decía Lal Mich sin en verdad prestar atención a los dos menores.

Tsuna ya se había puesto de pie y corrió a resguardarse detrás de Reborn.

- ¿Siempre es así? – cuestiono en un susurro el castaño al moreno.

- Solo cuando conoce a alguien nuevo. – respondió Reborn mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Tsuna intentando calmarle.

_Estoy rodeado de locos!_ Grito Tsuna en su interior.

- Soy Lal Mirch. – se presentó formalmente la mujer mientras nuevamente le tendía la mano al castaño.

Tsuna miro la mano de Lal con desconfianza.

- Tranquilo, solo lo hago la primera vez. – informo la mujer.

El castaño clavo su mirada en la de la mayor, viendo ningún rastro de mentira el pequeño volvió a tomar la mano de la mujer.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero me puedes decir Tsuna. Tengo ocho años. – se presentó formalmente el angelito.

- Un placer. – dijo Lal y alejo su mano.

- Igual… creo. – respondió Tsuna.

- Muy bien, Luce dijo que podíamos pedir pizza, así que Reborn pásame el teléfono. – indico Lal.

Reborn obedeció a regañadientes, todo porque la pizza era la comida favorita de Tsuna.

Lal ordeno la pizza y le dio instrucciones de irse a bañar, Reborn tomo la mano de Tsuna y se dirigía con él al baño cuando Lal Mirch se colocó en medio de su camino.

- Ni lo pienses, renacuajo. – hablo la mujer – ¿A dónde crees que vas con Sawada? – cuestiono autoritaria Lal.

- A bañarnos. – respondió Reborn como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- No lo creo. – reventó la burbuja la mujer – Ustedes dos ya están bastante grandecitos como para compartir la ducha, así primero vas tú y luego Sawada. – instruyo Lal antes de darse vuelta y volver a la sala.

El humor de Reborn iba de mal en peor.

El la tina, Reborn no dejaba de lamentarse el hecho de que Lal le echara a perder el momento intimo con Tsuna, él le restregaría la espalda, Tsuna a él, piel contra piel… pero no, Lal tuvo que meter su cuchara.

Salio del baño y Tsuna ya estaba afuera esperando paciente su turno, la ropa sucia hace mucho guardada en su maleta y siendo únicamente cubierto por una toalla. Reborn agradeció internamente por las chapitas que ocasiona el vapor, sino hubiera sido bastante obvio el efecto que el castaño tiene en él.

El Kurogane menor fue a su cuarto y se puso su pijama, una camisa negra y unos _pans_ negros, bajo de nuevo a la sala donde Lal ya tenía la pizza y la estaba repartiendo en tres diferentes platos.

- ¿Ya no estas molesto por qué no te deje a solas con tu amorcito? – cuestiono Lal al menor.

Reborn detuvo sus pasos en seco durante unos segundos, segundos que cualquier persona no hubiera notado, pero Lal no era cualquier persona.

- Molesto, no. Furioso, sí. – respondió sincero el diablillo mientras tomaba asiento.

- Que dramático. – bromeo Lal.

Pero a Reborn no le hizo gracia.

- Al menos Tsuna es solo dos años menor que yo. – respondió mordaz Reborn.

El rostro de Lal se tornó rojo neón y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- PEQUEÑO BASTARDO! – rugió Lal mientras se lanzaba contra Reborn con la honesta intención de librar al mundo del engendro del mal.

CRASH!

PAZZ!

CRUSH!

Sonidos de cosas siendo rotas y golpes secos llegaba hasta el baño. Tsuna daba saltitos asustado en su sitio cada vez que otra cosa se rompía y era tirada. El pequeño castaño apresuro su baño, salio, se vistió y bajo a la sala… o mejor dicho, el campo de batalla.

Sus precisos ojos castaño-dorado casi se le salen de sus cuencas y su baquita se abrió tanto que casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

Frente a él, enfrentándose como si de comandos se tratase, Reborn, de diez años y 150 cm, contra Lal Mirch, 20 años, 174 cm, si eso no era suficientemente impresionante, peleaban con cuchillos.

- Iiiih! – chillo Tsuna.

Reborn y Lal demasiado ensimismados en su pelea como para escuchar el lloriqueo.

_Distracción! Distracción! Debo evitar que se maten! _Lloro Tsuna en su paniqueada cabecita. _La pizza!_ Resolvió el castaño.

En un movimiento rápido Tsuna se escabullo hasta la pizza, tomo dos trazos y los lanzo al aire, la reacción inmediata tanto de Lal como de Reborn fue atacar los trozos en movimiento, alzando los cuchillos, fue entonces cuando Tsuna salto y tomo las manos de ambos, las apretó con tal fuerza que hizo que los combatientes soltaran sus armas, Tsuna las tomo y rápidamente se alejó.

- No jugamos con CUCHILLOS! – chillo el castaño mientras en ambas manos sostenía un cuchillo.

Lal y Reborn miraron los cuchillos en las manos de Tsuna, luego vieron sus propias manos y se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban, entonces volvieron su vista al más pequeño.

- ¿Cómo carajos hizo eso? – cuestiono Lal con sorpresa.

- ¿También te enseño a hacer eso tu tío? – cuestiono Reborn ya algo preocupado por el estilo de vida de Tsuna antes de conocerlo.

- No. A uno de mis amigos en Italia le gustan los cuchillos y cosas punzocortantes. – respondió el menor.

- Genial. – dijo Lal – Este niño cada vez me agrada más. –

Lo que quedo del tiempo antes de irse a la cama, Lal y los pequeños limpiaron un poco el desastre que Reborn y la mayor hicieron, comieron lo que quedaba de pizza, el final se lavaron los dientes y se fueron a dormir.

Lal se quedó en la sala, Tsuna en el cuarto de huéspedes y Reborn en su propia habitación.

Todo estaba en silencio, la única luz entrando por la ventanas era la de la luna llena mezclada con la eliminación de calle, Reborn no podía dormir, en cuanto cerraba sus ojos la imagen de Tsuna aparecía frente a él, saber que el pequeño castaño estaba más cerca de su alcance que de costumbre solo lo hacía aún más ansioso.

TOC-TOC.

Dos tímidos toques sonaron en la entrada de su habitación.

El diablillo desenvolvió las sabanas que le cubría, avanzo a la puerta y la abrió… encontrando ahí a su angelito.

- ¿Pu-puedo do-dormir con-contigo? – dijo en un susurro el castaño, casi llorando.

Los grandes y puros ojos al borde las lágrimas.

El corazón de Reborn casi se detiene, su angelito estaba llorando.

- Pasa. – accedió Reborn.

Tsuna rápidamente se subió a la cama y se acomodó en el lado que hacia esquina contra la pared, Reborn se unió en poco tiempo, cubrió a ambos con las cobijas y se recostó junto a Tsuna.

El castañito se acurruco aún más cerca de Reborn, el corazón del mayor se aceleró como loco.

- ¿Pesadilla? – pregunto Reborn aunque sabía la respuesta.

Tsuna asintió, nuevamente acurrucándose más cerca, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que hay entre el cuello y la barbilla de Reborn. Las cosquillas que el aliento del menor le ocasionaban y la agradable sensación de mareo hicieron que Reborn se sintiera realizado.

- La oscuridad no es tan mala, Tsuna. – hablo Reborn mientras tomaba la barbilla de Tsuna y alzaba su rostro para que sus ojos se interceptaran, los bellos irises castaños decorados con un brillo de duda hipnotizando casi de inmediato a Reborn – La oscuridad, aunque no lo creas, muchas veces protege y acompaña a aquellos que la aceptan. – explico.

- Entonces… la oscuridad es como tú. – razono el menor.

- O quizás soy yo quien intenta imitar a la oscuridad, ¿No crees? – añadió Reborn.

_Y tú eres mi luz._ Se dijo Reborn internamente mientras se acomodaba aún más cerca de Tsuna.

Ambos niños cayeron dormidos mientras se abrazaban, Reborn casi escondiendo a Tsuna, no queriendo que nadie se lo llevara.

Desde esa noche Tsuna le dejo de temer a la oscuridad.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Sacchi: Qué lindo~~~!


	7. El niño canibal

Los personajes de Katekyo hitman reborn le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la trama de este fanfiction.

* * *

_Golden week_, una de las semanas más esperadas del año, y lo más importante para todos los niños es que SON VACACIONES, sin embargo hay alguien que no está disfrutando de la semana de vacaciones.

- No puedo creer que te hayas enfermado el primer día de vacaciones. – dijo en un suspiro exasperado Luce mientras le sacaba al termómetro de la boca a Reborn.

Reborn estaba recostado en su cama, las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas por la fiebre, sus ojos estaban ligeramente desenfocados pero eso no lo detenía de mirar feo algún punto en la pared de su habitación.

- 38.5 C° - dijo Luce en voz alta – Es oficial, estas resfriado. – confirmo Luce mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación en busca de medicina.

El puchero de Reborn se acentuó, la fiebre lo tenía tan cansado que no podía liberar su deseo asesino como de costumbre.

Tsuna estaba en la entrada de la habitación, observando a ambos Kurogane desde lejos, un brillo preocupado en sus preciosos ojitos. Reborn había estado comportándose más chistoso de lo habitual desde el día de ayer, decía que le dolía la cabeza y la garganta le ardía, pero el moreno le restó importancia alegando que era por la cantidad de tarea que les dieron para acabar en las semana de vacaciones.

Tsuna se sintió culpable por no haber insistido en ir al médico de la escuela.

- Tsuna. – llamo la cansada y rasposa voz de Reborn, sacándolo de su culpa por un segundo.

Una vez captada la atención del pequeño castaño, Reborn le indico con su mano que se acercara, el menor obedeció y se colocó justo al lado de la cama, Reborn alzo la mano y acaricio la suave maraña castaña que era el cabello de Tsuna y sonrio.

- Creo que hoy no podremos ir a esa nueva heladería a la que querías ir. – comento algo dolido el diablillo, de verdad quería salir con Tsuna a solas.

Ieyasu y Luce aún tenían que trabajar un día más, pero la Kurogane mayor tuvo que salir antes por que Reborn se enfermó, así que Ieyasu no estará por el resto del día y lo que quede de las vacaciones el mayor de los Sawada acaparara a su hermano menor.

Tsuna negó su cabecita aun sostenida por la mano de Reborn.

El castañito tomo la mano de Reborn entre las suyas y la coloco en su mejilla, se sentía muy caliente.

Luce volvió a entrar al cuarto de su hermanito.

- La medicina ya caduco, tendré que ir a comprar más…

- Yo voy! – propuso rápidamente Tsuna cortando lo que la mayor iba a decir.

Reborn y Luce miraron al menor con curiosidad.

- Yo voy por la medicina! Déjenme ayudar! – pidió Tsuna dirigiéndose a Luce.

La mayor sonrio enternecida, algo moviéndose en su corazón, desde que sus padres habían muerto y ella se quedó sola con Reborn, aparte de Lal y Fon, nadie más le había tendido una mano amiga.

- Te dibujare un mapa. – acepto Luce.

Reborn observo a su hermana y a su angelito salir de su habitación, decidiendo que era mejor cerrar los ojos y dormir a esperar una eternidad a que regresara el castaño.

* * *

Tsuna caminaba por el parque cercano a la primaria, un brillo decidido encendía su mirada, el reflejo de los rayos solares volviendo los castaños ojos en dorado ambarino. El castaño llevaba una mochila colgada al hombro, dentro de la mochila había una lista con las medicinas que Luce le pidió comprar y el dinero más que necesario para comprarlas.

En la manita derecha de Tsuna yacía otro un trozo de papel garabateado lo que eran calles y flechas, ese era el mapa que Luce le había dado para que no se perdiera, pero el viento tenía otras ideas.

- Ah! No! Espera! – pidió asustado el menor.

Donde perdiera el mapa le tomaría una eternidad encontrar la farmacia.

Tsuna corrió tras la flotante hoja de papel que era llevada por el travieso viento, como si de una nube necia se tratase.

El castaño persiguió a la traviesa hoja durante unos cincuenta metros hasta que por fin pudo atraparla, pero el lugar al que la traviesa hija le llevo era muy diferente al que tenía en mente.

- Repite eso, mocoso! – reto un puberto con la cara llena de _piercings_ y peinado _punk_.

Detrás de este había otros tres sujetos con atuendos y apariencias similares.

- Estorbas y contaminas el aire con tu existir, quítate de camino o te morderé hasta matarte, herbívoro asqueroso. – dijo de manera clara, fría y cortante una voz de niño.

Tsuna entonces dirigió su mirada al niño.

Cabello de ébano, tan oscuro como el de Reborn, y tan lacio que el viento lo movía con facilidad, sus ojos, de un precioso tomo azul acero, eran grandes y afilados, tan fríos como su propio color, piel nívea, su ceño fruncido. Usaba un short negro y playera de manga larga color blanco, unos zapatenis sin agujeta color negro completaban su atuendo.

Algo en el aire de ese niño le calo a Tsuna.

El chico _punk _ataco, saltando sobre el pequeño. Entonces un escalofrío recorrió todo el ser de Tsuna, el niño en cuestión sonrio… sonrio la misma sonrisa que sonríe Reborn antes de volver una masa de huesos rotos a sus oponentes, sin embargo la sonrisa siniestra de Reborn es un poco más perturbadora que la de este nuevo chico.

El _punk_ cayó al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el flash de algo metálico escondiéndose en las mangas del extraño chico mordedor, la sonrisita siniestra había sido cambiada por una cara de decepción, los otros tres _punks_ estaban a punto de lanzarse contra el niño, fue ahí donde Tsuna decidió intervenir, no podía dejar que un grupo de ineptos perecer así como así, ellos no saben que el niño frente a ellos es más fuerte que ellos.

- Disculpen! – grito el angelito llamando así la atención de los cuatro contendientes.

Funciono, todos voltearon a verle. Tsuna tomo esto como señal para acercarse.

- Disculpen, ¿Saben cómo puedo llegar a la farmacia Yamasaki? Creo que me perdí. – dijo el castaño cuando ya estaba suficientemente cerca.

Los tres _punks_ que aún estaban de pie le miraron feo, tomaron a su amigo inconsciente y se fueron.

Tsuna suspiro aliviado.

El otro niño lo miro feo también.

- No te metas donde no te incumbe, herbívoro. – hablo frio el chiquillo.

Ahora que estaba más cerca Tsuna pudo notar que el niño era más alto que el, pero no tan alto como Reborn.

- Me incumbe su soy testigo, además, ya habías perdido el interés en ellos, ibas a dejar a esos tres peor que al primero solo para descargar tu frustración. – señalo Tsuna.

Una oscura ceja se alzó en silencioso asombro, era la primera vez que alguien que no fuese de su familia era capaz de leerle.

_Interesante. _Penso el niño.

- Bueno, me voy, aún tengo que hacer un mandado, adi…

WOOSH.

Un golpe pasó justo al lado de la oreja izquierda de Tsuna, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

- …os. – concluyo su oración el castañito.

- Por meterte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia y hacer que mis presas huyeran… -

Silencio dramático.

Tsuna trago pesado.

- …Te morderé hasta matarte. -

La sonrisa siniestra de este chico sí que se parecía mucho a la de Reborn.

* * *

Luce tarareaba una agradable melodía mientras hacía algo de sopa de arroz para que Reborn comiera.

- Espero que Tsuna-kun no tenga ningún problema. – se dijo con calma la mujer.

En su habitación Reborn yacía dormitando, soñando con Tsuna vestido en un bonito traje de gatito.

* * *

- Iiiih! – chillo Tsuna mientras esquivaba los golpes que el niño extraño dirigía a su dirección.

Flashazos plateados emergía de las mangas del niño, era más que obvio que ocultaba sus armas en sus mangas.

- Deja de huir. – hablo el niño con fría calma mientras dirigía otro golpe al rostro del castaño.

- PUES DEJA DE ATACARME! – grito exasperado el castaño esquivando otro golpe.

Golpe, golpe, patada, golpe.

Tsuna no dejaba de esquivar, saltar o agacharse, y sinceramente, empezaba a hartarse de este extraño niño caníbal que lo quería morder pero que no dejaba de lanzarle golpes.

_Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. _Se dijo Tsuna en su mente.

- Ya me hartaste. – hablo serio el castaño, un brillo ambarino flameando en sus ojos.

El niño se detuvo por un segundo, asombrado por la fuerza de la mirada del niño castaño, ese segundo fue crucial, pes ese instante el que le permitió a Tsuna tomar la parte baja de la playera de su contrincante, la jalo hacia arriba haciendo que el niño alzara sus brazos, entonces se detuvo y giro la playera antes de quitársela, haciendo un nudo que evitara que el niño caníbal le viera y siguiera atacándole. Una vez bloqueada la vista de su oponente Tsuna dio una patada baja de un giro e hizo caer a su oponente.

- Lamento mucho esto pero no me dejaste opción, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar contigo, mi amigo está en problemas y me necesita, así que ADIOS. – dijo Tsuna antes de echarse a correr en dirección de la farmacia.

* * *

- Ya llegue! – anuncio Tsuna su regreso a la casa Kurogane.

Luce salio de la cocina.

- Bienvenido, Tsuna-kun. ¿Tuviste algún problema para encontrar la farmacia? – cuestiono Luce mientras tomaba la mochila con las medicinas.

- Nop. – mintió Tsuna.

No quería preocupar a la mujer.

- Qué bueno. Te importaría ayudarme a darle la medicina a Reborn, algo me dice que contigo cerca será más sencillo que en ocasiones pasadas. – pidió Luce.

Tsuna acepto más que feliz.

* * *

Fon estaba en su casa leyendo un libro mientras escuchaba una ópera china en la radio, las vacaciones del docente iban bien.

_Deslice-abierto._

_Deslice-cerrado._

- Ya vine. – hablo una monótona voz que Fon conocía muy bien.

- Bienvenido a casa, Kyoya. – cuestiono curioso el docente al ver el estado en el que su sobrinito llegaba a casa.

El sobrino de Fon se parecía bastante a él, de hacho muchas veces le habían dicho que el menor era su hijo, la verdad es que el pequeño era hijo de un primo de Fon, y desde hace tiempo en vacaciones el pequeño iba a casa de su tío para aprender artes marciales.

- Me encontré con un carnívoro, tío Fon. – respondió el menor, en sus ojos un brillo feliz y ansioso, en sus mejillas un ligero sonrojo – Y era adorable. – concluyo el chiquillo.

- Qué bueno, Kyoya. Me alegro por ti. – respondió Fon feliz.

_Aunque no sé si debo decir lo mismo de este "carnívoro"._ Pensó Fon preocupado por el bienestar de esta persona que ha captado la atención de su sobrino.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES:

Sacchi: Algunos de ustedes pidieron un rival amorosa para Reborn, y aqui lo tienen, me costo mucho decidir si debia ser Kyoya o Mukuro, incluso pense en incluir a Enma, pero la idea simplemente no cuajo en mi cabecita, al final acabo siendo Kyoya.


	8. Vamos a la playa

Los personajes de Katekyo hitman reborn le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la trama de este fanfiction.

* * *

Por fin Reborn se había librado de esa maldita fiebre que no le dejaba estar a solas con su angelito, lo malo es que solo quedaban dos días de vacaciones, tenía tarea que hacer y, como cereza del pastel, Ieyasu no dejaba a Tsuna solo ni un minuto.

- ¿Qué tiene en contra de mí la dama fortuna últimamente? – se cuestionó el voz alta el diablillo – Siempre hemos tenido una buena relación. – añadió.

Luce, que estaba sentada viendo como su hermanito acababa su tarea mientras tomaba una taza de té de jazmín, sonrio divertida, pues sabia por la clase de momento por el cual Reborn estaba pasando.

- Cuando el amor entra por la puerta la fortuna no sabe si quedarse o tirarse por la ventana. – respondió filosófica la mayor de los Kurogane.

- Eso no tiene sentido. – replico el diablillo.

- Exacto. – remato Luce - ¿Te falta mucho? Llevas haciendo tu tarea desde ayer que mejoraste. – cuestiono curiosa la mujer.

- Acabo de terminar. – respondió triunfante Reborn mientras cerraba su cuaderno, la sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro era solo un pequeño reflejo de su gozo interno.

Al fin podría pasar algo de tiempo con Tsuna… si Ieyasu no se metía, como siempre, en su camino.

- Entonces… ¿Quieres ir a la playa mañana? – propuso Luce.

- Tú sabes que la playa me pone de mal…

- Podemos invitar a Tsuna-kun~. – interrumpió rápidamente Luce a su hermanito.

- La playa suena bien, hay que ir mañana. – cambio rápidamente de opinión el menor – Oye, ¿Podemos invitar a Tsuna? –

Luce sonrio ampliamente mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír, las acciones de su hermanito eran tan tiernas y divertidas que no sabía si soltar la carcajada o tirarse sobre él y ahogarlo en un abrazo.

* * *

La playa de Namimori era amplia y llena de vida, en especial en estos momentos del año.

A Reborn no le gustaba la playa porque siempre estaba llena de personas molestas, pero si cierto castañito le acompañaba quizás la playa no fuera tan molesta.

- Mira Reborn! – canto Tsuna feliz y más radiante que el primer rayo de sol – Es el mar! –

Reborn, Ieyasu y Luce sonrieron enternecidos por lo feliz que se veía el angelito.

En Venecia, Tsuna nunca pudo meterse al mar, su madre se lo prohibía pues el agua estaba contaminada, pero aquí en Japón el castañito por fin podría a meterse a nadar al mar.

- Quieto ahí. – detuvo Ieyasu a su hermanito – Primero debes cambiarte a tu traje de baño y luego tengo que ponerte bloqueador. – explico con calma el rubio.

- Está bien. – acepto con desanimo Tsuna.

Después de un rato los cuatro estaban listos, pero…

- Lu-luce-kun. – llamo Ieyasu a la Kurogane mayor - ¿Qué es eso que está usando Reborn? –

Y es que el traje de baño del diablillo era algo particular.

Primero que nada era un traje de baño completo. En serio completo.

Iba del inicio de sus tobillos hasta el final de sus antebrazos, justo antes del codo, también cubría su cuello y cabeza, dejando solo su rostro al descubierto, sus siempre rebeldes y súper rizadas patillas sobresalían del _spandex_ que cubría al oscuro cabello. El traje de baño era de color blanco con rayas horizontales rojas.

- Es su traje de baño favorito. – respondió Luce mientras una gotita resbalaba por su nuca.

- Eeh, ya veo. – fue la inteligente respuesta del rubio.

- Te vez genial Reborn! – elogio Tsuna a su mejor amigo.

Reborn iba a dar su discurso sobre lo obvio que era esa frase cuando sus ojos se posaron en su angelito.

Tsuna solo estaba usando un clásico traje de baño tipo _boxer_ de color naranja, dejando al descubierto las piernas de Tsuna, el tono de piel era pálido y se veían tan suaves, era una lástima que Ieyasu hubiera obligado a Tsuna a usar una playera de baño para que no se quemara con los rayos del sol, Reborn tendrá que pensar en otra cosa para ver un poco más de piel después.

- Bueno, a nadar! – alentó Luce mientras tomaba el brazo de Ieyasu y lo jalaba al agua.

Tsuna tomo la mano de Reborn y también lo jalo al mar.

Estuvieron en el agua durante horas, y es que el pequeño Tsuna estaba que no cabía en su felicidad, se lanzaba contra las olas y no le importaba acabar revolcado, la sensación era simplemente excitante, Ieyasu le compro un par _gogles _y se fue a bucear junto con Reborn y Luce mientras Ieyasu tomaba una merecida siesta en la playa, después de todo al día siguiente el rubio y Luce volverían al trabajo, así que ambos intentarían pasar un buen rato.

Después de eso Ieyasu tuvo una competencia de natación contra Reborn y Tsuna mientras era ahora Luce la que tomaba una merecida siesta en la playa, ambos mayores turnándose los momentos de cuidado a los pequeños.

Ninguno de los cuatro se dio cuenta de la atención que llamaban.

Luce con su belleza natural y grandes ojos que brillaban como el mismo mar, tan misteriosos y atrayentes, su exótico cabello y amable sonrisa, sin olvidar su figura de infarto.

Ieyasu con su porte extranjero y jovial sonrisa, su cuerpo bien trabajado, todo el irradiaba ese aire de seguridad y carisma que afectaba a todos a su alrededor.

Tsuna con su angelical presencia hacia que chicos y grandes se sonrojaran al mirarle, muchas mujeres le tomaron fotos disimuladamente, muchos hombres alejaban la mirada avergonzados del salto que les daba en el corazón cuando veían al pequeño castaño

Y Reborn… Reborn… eso es lo más interesante del asunto, al principio los que miraban al diablillo se quedaban extrañados por el peculiar traje de baño, pero una vez sus miradas chocaban con las del Kurogane menor la enigmática mirada de ónix parecía hipnotizar y encantar a cualquiera que la sostuviera, era entonces cuando las personas se daban cuenta de la oscura belleza que contrastaba artísticamente con la luz que irradiaba el angelito castaño.

- Muy bien, fuera del agua, es hora de comer. – indico Ieyasu mientras empujaba a ambos menores fuera del agua.

- Aww~ pero no tengo hambre. – se quejó Tsuna.

Esa declaración fue inmediatamente nulificada por el rugido que nació del estómago del castañito.

- Ok, quizás si tengo algo de hambre. – un sonrojo avergonzado pinto las mejillas de Tsuna.

- No sabes mentir, te delatas tu solo. – se burló Reborn mientras acariciaba la cabecita del castaño.

El sonrojo de Tsuna se intensifico.

Ieyasu sonrio divertido y algo identificado, él tampoco era buen mentiroso, un rasgo heredado de su madre.

Luce ya tenía despierta un rato, fue ella quien les llamo para que salieran del mar y fueran a comer, cada uno de los mayores seco con una gran toalla a sus respectivos hermanitos, dando abrazos y cosquillas de por medio.

- Iremos a comprar la comida al _stand_, volvemos en un rato, cuiden las cosas y no hablen con extraños. – instruyo Ieyasu a los menores.

Ambos peques asintieron y vieron a los mayores alejarse.

- ¿Sabes jugar cartas? – cuestiono de repente Reborn.

- Mi tío y sus amigos intentaron enseñarme, pero mamá y el abuelo no los dejaron. – explico Tsuna.

- Tu madre y tu abuelo no están aquí, ¿Quieres aprender? – propuso Reborn mientras acaba de Dios sabe dónde una baraja francesa.

Tsuna asintió, un brillito ansioso en sus ojitos. Ahora podría jugar en las noches de _póker_ que su tío y sus amigos hacían, si es que los volvía a ver.

- ¿Luce-neechan sabe que sabes jugar esto? – cuestiono curioso el castaño mientras intentaba acomodar sus cartas en su manita.

- Quién crees que me enseño. – fue la acertada respuesta de Reborn - ¿Qué hay de Ieyasu, sabe el jugar este tipo de cosas? –

Tsuna asintió.

- El si podía ir a la noche de _póker_ y yo no. – se quejó el castañito – Iba con papá y mi tío. – señalo en menor en tono dolido.

Reborn sonrio, la carita que Tsuna estaba haciendo con sus redondas mejillitas sonrosadas e infladas en disgusto lo hacían ver tan lindo.

- Bueno, ahora no habrá problema, solo no digas que fui yo quien te enseño, no quisiera problemas con tu madre o tu abuelo. – dijo el diablillo.

Tsuna asintió una vez más.

- Eres el mejor, Reborn! – canto feliz el angelito antes de lanzarse sobre Reborn y abrazarlo.

Abrazo que Reborn no tuvo ningún problema en responder.

* * *

Luce e Ieyasu esperaban por su turno para comprar la comida, y sí que había gente.

- Vamos a estar aquí hasta el fin del mundo. – se quejó Luce al ver el mar de gente a su alrededor.

- Si no pensamos en eso el proceso será más rápido. – intento calmarle Ieyasu.

- Luce-san! – llamo una voz masculina.

La susodicha se giró en dirección de la voz, la cual reconocía con gusto.

- Fon-kun! – respondió el saludo la mujer a Fon, que ya iba de salida con comida suficiente para tres personas.

- Buenas tardes, Luce-san y…

- Sawada Ieyasu, un gusto en conocerle. – se presentó adecuadamente el rubio.

- Ah! Usted es el hermano mayor de Tsunayoshi-kun! Es un placer por fin conocerle en persona. Yo soy Fujimori Fon, soy el maestro de escuela tanto de Tsunayoshi-kun como de Reborn. – se presentó el docente.

- Gracias por su arduo trabajo, sensei. – dijo Ieyasu.

- Con Fon basta. ¿Están en una cita? – cuestiono curioso el moreno al no ver a ninguno de los hermanos menores.

Las mejillas de Luce se sonrojaron a más no poder y se puso algo tensa, por su parte Ieyasu solo se sonrojo un poco.

- Venimos con los niños, solo venimos a comprar la comida. – respondió Luce con un tono nervioso.

- Eso lo explica. Yo también vengo con mi sobrino, él se quedó cuidando las cosas que trajimos. – explico el de la trenza.

- Eso explica toda esa comida. – razono Luce.

Los tres adultos se pusieron a platicar, ajenos al problema que estaba a punto de nacer.

* * *

PAZZ.

Reborn golpeo la cabeza de Tsuna.

- Ya te dije que primero debes identificar las cartas que menos te sirven y luego las cambias con el mazo, dame-Tsuna. – regaño el mayor.

- Pero, es que no me cae buen juego, y no me llame así! – se quejó el castaño.

Reborn volvió a tomar el mazo de cartas y comenzó a barajear de nuevo mientras le volvía a explicar a Tsuna desde el principio las reglas básicas de _póker_.

- Te encontré. – dijo una nueva voz.

Tsuna reconoció el sonido y se giró para encarar al poseedor de la voz.

- El niño caníbal! – apunto Tsuna con su dedito acusador al Kyoya mientras se escondía detrás de Reborn.

Reborn alzo una de sus cejas en confusión.

- Niño caníbal? – cuestiono Reborn.

Tsuna asintió con efusividad.

- Cuando te enfermaste y fui a comprar la medicina me topé con el ene le parque y no me dejaba ir a la farmacia. – explico Tsuna.

Mientras Tsuna explicaba a Reborn quien era el nuevo chico, Kyoya observaba la interacción de ambos niños frente a él, y no le gustaba ni tantito la proximidad que el castaño tenía con el extraño niño de extrañas patillas. Una molesta sensación de malestar se situó en el estómago de Kyoya, una aún más extraña ira nacía en su pecho.

En una acción rápida Kyoya toma la mano izquierda de Tsuna y lo jalo.

- Ven conmigo adorable carnívoro, te presentare a mi tío y…

Pero Kyoya fue interrumpido por que Tsuna no se movía de su lugar. El canarito giro un poco la cabeza y vio que el extraño niño había tomado la otra mano del adorable carnívoro y no dejaba que esta avanzara.

Estaba de más decir que Tsuna no sabía qué hacer.

- Suelta. – ordeno Kyoya frio y amenazante.

- Esa es mi frase. – dijo Reborn mientras una venita enojada palpitaba en su frente - ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para tocar a Tsuna? – cuestiono diabólico el aficionado a la mafia, su aura asesina intensificándose.

Kyoya casi tiembla ante la iracunda figura de Reborn, había otro carnívoro en la ciudad, y este ya le había echado el ojo a su adorable carnívoro.

- Mi nombre es Hibari Kyoya y el adorable carnívoro se convertirá en mi compañero. – dijo sin más el pequeño canario.

- Eh? – fue la atinada respuesta del angelito.

El rostro de Reborn se ensombreció, la ira y los celos apoderándose de él.

- A si? – cuestiono sombrío y siniestro Reborn.

Tsuna miro a su amigo con preocupación y susto, Reborn estaba a punto de explotar.

- Sí. – espeto decidido Kyoya.

Reborn soltó a Tsuna.

- Re-re-re-reborn? – llamo asustado el castaño al mayor.

Kyoya también soltó a Tsuna y adopto una posición de pelea.

Reborn sonrio.

Tsuna tembló.

Y el infierno de soltó.

* * *

Luce, Ieyasu y Fon ya iban de regreso con sus respectivos pequeños, tanto Luce como Ieyasu llevaban una considerable cantidad de comida, los tres iban platicando de trivialidades, ya fuera de cómo iban Tsuna y Reborn en la escuela o sobre el trabajo, cosas simples, tan ensimismados iban estos tres que no se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de personas que salían corriendo despavoridas en la dirección contraria en la que ellos caminaban.

- Huyan por sus vidas! – grito un sujeto que iba cargando a sus dos hijos en cada una de sus brazos.

- Van a destruir la playa! – grito una chica que iba cargando un salvavidas en forma de pingüino.

- ¡¿De dónde demonios saco ese niño un par de tonfas de acero?! – grito otro de los que huía.

Esto detuvo a Fon.

_¿Tonfas de acero?_ Se cuestionó incrédulo el docente, la preocupación creciendo en su interior.

- ¡¿Tú crees que eso a mí me preocupa?! – respondía otro tipo que corría detrás del primero – ¡Mejor pregúntate de donde saco el otro niño un pistola de balas de salva! – recrimino mientras corría lejos.

Eso detuvo a Luce.

_Hay no_. Se quejó la mujer mientras se golpeaba el rostro con la palma de su mano izquierda.

- ¡¿No deberíamos volver por ese niño castaño?! – cuestiono una chica a su amiga mientras corrían a un lugar seguro.

Eso hizo reaccionar a los tres adultos. Los tres soltaron la comida y salieron corriendo en dirección del caos.

Cuando llegaron a la zona cero no podían creer lo que veían.

Reborn disparaba habilidosamente con una sola mano a un chiquillo que se parecía mucho a Fon, el chiquillo que se parecía al docente esquivaba las balas de salva con dificultad y las que no podía esquivar las desviaba con sus tonfas, cuando veía una oportunidad para atacar se acercaba con agilidad, pero Reborn desviaba los golpes con facilidad, haciendo que el chico nuevo se alejara antes de que Reborn le golpeara.

- ¿Tu sobrino? – apunto Luce a Kyoya.

Fon asintió avergonzado.

- Nii-chan! – llamo Tsuna al rubio mientras se acercaba corriendo.

- Tsuna. – recibió Ieyasu a Tsuna en sus brazos.

- Tsuna-kun, ¿Qué paso aquí? – cuestiono Luce al borde de la histeria.

- No lo sé. Ese niño caníbal apareció de la nada y dijo que debía ir con él y Reborn se enojó y comenzaron a pelear! – explico el angelito.

- ¿Niño caníbal? – cuestiono Ieyasu.

Algo en la mente de Fon hizo click.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿hace unos días conociste a ese niño en el parque cerca de la escuela? – pregunto Fon.

Tsuna asintió.

- Dijo que me mordería hasta matarme, por eso es un niño caníbal. – señalo el castañito.

- Hay no. – se quejó Fon.

- ¿Cómo los detenemos? – cuestiono ahora Ieyasu.

Reborn y Kyoya estaban tan centrados en su pelea que iban a destrozar la playa entera!

- Déjamelo a mí. – respondió Luce con brillo mortal en sus ojos.

- Yo te ayudo. – se ofreció Fon. La usual calma en el docente fue cambiada por un aura distante y fría.

Ambos morenos mayores se detuvieron justo en medio de la pelea, Reborn y Kyoya estaban tan concentrados que no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de los mayores., de repente las figuras tanto de Luce como de Fon desaparecieron y reaparecieron frente a sus respectivos menores.

Luce tomo a Reborn de su oreja derecha y lo arrastro en dirección de Tsuna e Ieyasu.

Fon desvió uno de los golpes con tonfa y le hizo una pequeña llave a Kyoya para inmovilizarlo, luego lo cargo en la misma dirección que Tsuna e Ieyasu.

- Auch! Ya entendí! Suéltame! – se quejaba Reborn mientras su oreja era casi arrancada.

- Tío Fon, esto es denigrante. – se quejó Kyoya.

- Discúlpate. – ordeno el docente, su tono no dando lugar a discusiones.

- No veo el porqué, yo iba a llevar al adorable carnívoro contigo cuando este otro carnívoro no me dejo más remedio que…

- No me interesan tus excusas Hibari Kyoya, discúlpate con Tsunayoshi por todos los problemas que le causaste. – interrumpió Fon a su sobrino.

Kyoya dirigió su mirada al adorable castaño que era cargado por un rubio que se le parecía mucho.

- Mis disculpas, no era mi intención importunarte. – se disculpó de mala gana el canarito mientras un sonrojo avergonzado pintaba ligeramente sus mejillas.

- Tú también. – ordeno Luce a Reborn.

- ¿Y yo por qué? – pregunto indignado Reborn, su oreja aun presa del agarre de su hermana.

- Porque siempre lo estas preocupando! – reprendió Luce mientras hacia su agarre aún más fuerte.

Reborn apretó la mandíbula por el dolor, sus ojos se dirigieron a la dirección de Tsuna y vio el brillo preocupada en los ojos de su angelito.

- Perdón. – dijo Reborn mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado.

- Mucho mejor. – acepto Luce y soltó la oreja de su hermanito.

Tsuna sintió una vez y bajo de los brazos de su hermano.

- Anno, ¿A-a qui-quién querías pre-presentarme? – cuestiono tímido el castañito a Kyoya.

Kyoya miro a Tsuna con algo de sorpresa, no esperaba que el adorable carnívoro le dirigiera la palabra después del susto que le dio, un leve rosado pinto las pálidas mejillas de Kyoya.

A Reborn no le gusto eso ni tantito.

- Mi tío Fon. – respondió el canarito mientras desviaba la mirada.

- Pero yo ya conozca a Fon-sensei. – señalo Tsuna.

- ¿Sensei? – cuestiono confundido Kyoya.

- Es correcto Kyoya, soy el profesor tanto de Tsuna como de Reborn. – explico el docente.

Kyoya vio a su tío y luego a Tsuna, una idea moldeándose en su cabecita.

- ¿Conoces al parasito este? Fon-sensei. – pregunto Reborn con desdén.

- Es mi sobrino, Reborn. – respondió honesto el mayor.

- Mis más sinceras condolencias. – agrego Reborn.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Sacchi: Dios, los niños de estos días son demasiado agresivos.

Angel-kun: En especial si pertenecen a KHR... o tu familia, ¿verdad Sachhi?

Sacchi: Angie, caele.


	9. El regreso del niño canibal

Los personajes de Katekyo hitman reborn le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la trama de este fanfiction.

* * *

A nadie le gusta la idea de volver a clases después de haber disfrutado de unas buenas vacaciones, tener que dejar la cama temprano solamente para ir a un sitio donde te piden responder preguntas que ni siquiera estas seguro te servirán de algo en el futuro es algo realmente tedioso y problemático, sin olvidar a los profesores huraños y a los _bullies, _sin embargo, existen aquellos que no tienen ningún problema con el regreso a clases, es más, el regreso a clases es la cosa más esperada por estos cuantos, Reborn Kurogane pertenece a esta lista. Y es que Reborn no tenía ningún problema con los profesores, estos lo adoraban, era un chico brillante y prometedor, los _bullies _le huían en cuanto lo veían, siendo él el _bully _por excelencia, nadie se metía con Reborn, el pequeño diablillo también gozaba de una increíble popularidad con las féminas, ya fueran niñas de grados menores o de grados (muy) mayores, las damitas se derretían con solo verlo llegar, así que para Reborn volver a la escuela simplemente significaba volver a tomar las riendas de sus esclavos que ni siquiera sabían que eran sus esclavos porque Reborn es simplemente el mejor. Pero quizás, y solo quizás, este regreso a clases después de la _Golden week_ no vaya a ser tan feliz para el pequeño amante de la mafia.

- Reborn! Si ya estás listo por favor ve a levantarlos! – instruyo Luce, la hermana mayor de Reborn, desde la cocina en el primer piso mientras hábilmente le daba vuelta a un omelett en la sartén.

- Ya voy! – respondió el diablillo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

El Kurogane menor salio por la puerta de la cocina y se enfilo hacia la casa del único angelito que ha iluminado su vida, su adorable Tsuna.

El día anterior habían ido a la playa y tuvieron un muy molesto encuentro con un mocoso caníbal idiota que hozo tocar a Tsuna, resulta que el pequeño caníbal era el sobrino de su profesor de escuela, suerte la de Reborn, de no haber sido por su profesor y su hermana hubiera matado al mocoso ese…. ¡¿Pero quién se creía ese idiota para tocar a Tsuna?! Donde Reborn lo vuelva a ver…

Reborn no se dio cuenta que mientras recordaba los eventos del día anterior había llegado a la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna, en cuanto vio el letrero del cuarto en la puerta el moreno suspiro exasperado consigo mismo y paso una mano por su cabello, debía calmarse. Reborn estiro la mano y giro la perilla, abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación.

Desde aquella vez que Tsuna se había quedado a dormir en casa del Kurogane el pequeño castaño dormía solo en su propia habitación, eso hacía sentir orgulloso a Reborn, el hecho de haber sido la influencia para que Tsuna diera ese paso tan importante en su joven vida lo hacía sentir cálido por dentro.

El cuarto de Tsuna era cómodo, cálido y familiar, apenas entrabas eras recibido por una enorme ventana que dejaba que los rayos del sol bañaran la habitación entera, a la derecha estaban el closet y el escritorio de trabajo de Tsuna, también había un librero lleno de libros avanzados que un chico de la edad de Tsuna no entendería, pero Tsuna era especial, había peluches por todos lados, Reborn sabía que tres eran los favoritos del castaño, un conejito negro llamado Takeshi, un gatito rojo llamado Hayato y el favorito por sobre todos, un adorable leon de felpa, Natsu, esos eran los tres predilectos de Tsuna, también había fotos de la familia del castaño, una en especial estaba sobre el escritorio, se trataba de una foto donde Tsuna estaba junto a sus padres y su hermano mayor, los tres sonrientes y felices de estar juntos. La cama del castaño estaba a la izquierda, acomodada en la esquina superior pegando a la pared, fue ahí donde Reborn vio al bulto de sabanas.

Tsuna dormía plácidamente, Natsu siendo abrazado por los brazitos del castaño, Reborn no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido y feliz de ser capaz de tener semejante bendición frente a él.

El cabello de Tsuna se veía tan suave, los rayos del sol iluminándolo como si de un halo angelical se tratase, las largas, gruesas y rizadas pestañas de Tsuna enmarcaban los pacíficos ojos cerrados del pequeño, su naricita de botón, sus labios carnositos y de color de pétalo de flor de cerezo, Tsuna parecía una muñeca, una bella muñeca que Reborn protegería hasta que pudiera reclamarlo para sí mismo.

Reborn acaricio con extremo cuidado y amor el cabello de Tsuna, sintiendo la sedosidad y la suavidad de esas hebras castañas muy a pesar de su extraña complexión anti-gravedad.

- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? – hablo una mortal y fría voz a espaldas de Reborn.

El efecto de la voz fue casi nulo para el menor, pues este ya sabía a quién pertenecía la voz, pero cuando Reborn giro y sus negros ojos chocaron con los ambarinos de Ieyasu Sawada… eso es un efecto totalmente diferente, es como si la fuerza de esos ojos pudiera destruir toda voluntad que se les opusiera, pero Reborn no iba a dejarse vencer por este hombre, no si quería reclamar a Tsuna como suyo en el futuro.

- Aww, te levantaste. – se quejó Reborn mientras se ponía de pie – Quería ver si es cierto que si pones la mano de alguien en un vaso de agua la persona en cuestión mojara la cama. –

- Dile a tu hermana que estaremos ahí en un rato, yo levanto a Tsuna. – instruyo Ieyasu.

- De acuerdo. – acepto no muy feliz Reborn mientras salía de la habitación y desaparecía de la vista de Ieyasu al bajar las escaleras.

El rubio suspiro cansado, un día no iba a ganarle a ese pequeño diablo y entonces tendría que dejar que Tsuna tomara la decisión.

El Sawada mayor dirigió la mirada a la durmiente figura de su hermanito, una sonrisa no pudo evitar formarse en sus labios.

_Si es Tsuna… Creo que es ese pequeño diablillo el que no tiene oportunidad. _Razono Ieyasu en su mete.

* * *

Reborn entro a su casa por la puerta de la cocina.

- Ya era hora, ¿Y Tsuna-chan e Ieyasu-san? – cuestiono Luce al no ver a ninguno de los hermanos Sawada entrar echando espuma por la boca detrás de su hermanito, y es que el menor tendía a jugarles bromas mientras dormían, más a Ieyasu que a Tsuna.

- Vienen en un momento. – respondió Reborn mientras tomaba su asiento habitual.

Luce dirigió una mirada preocupada a la casa de al lado.

- Espero que no haya contratiempos. – pensó en voz alta la mujer.

CRASH.

Se escuchó que algo se rompía en la casa de los Sawada.

- Iiiih! Nii-chan! – se escuchó el gritito de pánico de Tsuna.

- Voy por el kit de primeros auxilios. – hablo Reborn tranquilo mientras se ponía de pie.

Luce ya iba en camino a ayudar al par de torpes pero adorables italianos.

* * *

Después de vendar la mano de Ieyasu, pues se había quemado con el agua hirviendo para su café acto que ocasiono que soltara su taza favorita para que acabara estrellándose contra el suelo, de que Luce le regañara y de que Reborn se burlara mordazmente del rubio, los Sawada y los Kurogane por fin se fueron a desayunar a la casa de los últimos.

- Yo solo quería hacer mi propio café. – lloro indignado Ieyasu mientras metía un poco de arroz a su boca.

- Si eso pasa cuando intentas hacer café me encantaría ver qué pasa cuando intentas cortar una vegetales. – comento burlón y cruel Reborn.

Luce le pateo la espinilla por debajo de la mesa, un dolor agudo recorrió toda la pierna del Kurogane menor pero el único indicio de dolor que este mostro fue un ligero tic en su ojo derecho.

- No digas eso, Reborn. – regaño Tsuna – Nii-chan se esmera mucho, el solo quería evitar que Luce-nee tuviera más molestias. – explico el castaño.

Ieyasu estaba tan avergonzado que estaba cabizbajo y ligeramente sonrojado, se supone que él es el mayor de los presentes en esa mesa. Luce no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida por la actitud del rubio.

- Muy bien, chicos, basta de cháchara, ya casi es hora de que ustedes se vayan a la escuela y nosotros al trabajo, terminemos nuestros desayunos. – comento casualmente la Kurogane mayor.

Dicho y hecho, en cuanto terminaron su desayuno y lavaron los platos los cuatro se despidieron y emprendieron sus respectivos caminos.

El camino hacia la escuela fue pacifico, Reborn había tomado de la mano a Tsuna y los dos caminaban en agradable silencio, el primaveresco sol del mes de mayo iluminaba alegremente el cielo de Namimori, sin embargo todos los niños que caminaban alrededor del angelito y el diablillo se alejaban de ellos ninguno de ellos atreviéndose a siquiera verles y es que si se acercaban más de cinco metros Reborn les dedicaba una de sus miradas de "Aléjate o si no…".

- Ne, Reborn. – llamo Tsuna a su amigo mientras se detenía a unos metros de la entrada de la escuela - ¿Por qué crees que nadie haya entrado aún? – cuestiono curioso el pequeño castaño mientras apuntaba en dirección de la entrada.

Reborn dirigió su mirada a la dirección que su muy querido amigo apuntaba y se encontró con un enorme grupo de niños que miraba con miedo el interior de la escuela, ninguno atreviendo se a dar un paso más allá de la entrada. El entrecejo de Reborn se arrugo en confusión e incito a Tsuna a seguir avanzando, llegaron a la multitud de niños que hacia una gruesa pared hasta el frente, haciendo uso de sus codos y de pisar algunos pies los dos llegaron hasta el frente donde se toparon con Colonello.

- Yo! Tsuna! Reborn! Ha pasado tiempo, kora! – saludo animadamente el rubio al notar a su amigo y a su rival.

- Ohayo, Colonello! – saludo feliz Tsuna.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, Colonello? – cuestiono Reborn.

- Oh, un chico nuevo está aniquilando a los de sexto, algo acerca de leguaje inadecuado dentro de las instalaciones y falta de respeto a la moral de la institución. – comento el rubio mientras apuntaba hacia el patio principal.

Reborn y Tsuna voltearon sus rostros en la dirección indicada, sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa.

Tsuna no podía creer lo que veía, en el suelo había al menos diez niños de último grado todos apaleados y sangrando por la nariz, boca y cortadas que tenían por todo su cuerpo, las ropas sucias y rotas, sus artículos escolares estaban revueltos y esparcidos a lo largo y ancho del patio, en medio de esa masacre de encontraba un niño que el ya había visto antes, el lacio y desenfadado cabello de ébano se meció con suavidad gracias al viento, los ojos de acero miraban fríos a la víctima que tenía atrapada con mano derecha, la mano izquierda tenia sostenida una tonfa que estaba lista para arremeter contra el rostro de su presa.

Reborn tampoco creía lo que veía, un tic nació bajo su ojito derecho y las manos comenzaron a picarle, ¡¿Qué carajos hacia ese sujeto ahí?! ¡¿Qué no se suponía que ya debía estar en Kyoto junto con sus padres?!

_Maldito Fon, me mintió._ Maldijo en su interior el Kurogane menor, su profesor le había asegurado que este desagradable sujeto ya no volvería a molestarle… bueno, hasta las próximas vacaciones al menos.

- Colonello. – llamo Reborn.

El rubio dio un saltito al escuchar la sombría voz cargada de intento asesino.

- ¿Q-qué quieres, kora? – cuestiono el ojiazul nervioso, esperando que la ira de Reborn no fuera para él.

- Quédate con Tsuna. – instruyo el de patillas curiosas mientras avanzaba en dirección del mocoso que desde hace un tiempo quiere moler a golpes.

- ¿Lo conoce, kora? – cuestiono curioso Colonello a Tsuna.

- No tienes idea. – respondió en un suspiro cansado Tsuna – Ven, busquemos a Fon-sensei. –

Kensuke Mochida, alumno de último año de Namimori shogakko maldecía su suerte y es que ahora estaba a merced de un extraño niño que tenía tonfas de acero que estaba a punto de destrozarle el rostro, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe final… que nunca llego, con miedo y curiosidad Kensuke abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con que uno de los sujetos más temibles de la ciudad tenia fuertemente agarrado al chico que le atacaba de la mano izquierda, Kensuke juro que si las miradas fueran dagas estos dos ya se abrían apuñalado un millar de veces mutuamente, su atacante le soltó.

- Mochida… desaparece. – ordeno Reborn.

No se lo iban a decir dos veces, Mochida salio espavorido, alejándose del par de móranos como si fueran la peste negra, al llegar a terreno seguro, a unos treinta metros de distancia, Kensuke se detuvo y volvió su atención al par.

Reborn soltó a Kyoya y este último se giró para quedar cara a cara con el molesto carnívoro de extrañas patillas.

- ¿Dónde está Tsunayoshi? – cuestiono Kyoya con voz clara.

- No te incumbe, y es Sawada-kun para ti, enano. – arremetió Reborn - ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono ahora Reborn, su voz firme y con un deja de amenaza.

- Es una escuela, adivina. – respondió con sorna Kyoya.

Se hizo el silencio.

Los espectadores miraban nerviosos, ninguno atreviéndose a moverse y respiraban con lentitud, temerosos de que el mínimo ruido fuera el cuchillo de mantequilla que cortara la tensión.

Reborn miro a Kyoya, Kyoya miro a Reborn, parecía una de esas películas viejas de vaqueros, hasta una bola de hierba seca paso rodando.

Una basurita entro al ojo de Mochida, este cerro los ojos y los tallo con el dorso de su mano derecha, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Kyoya ya había saltado sobre Reborn, su tonfa derecha impactando contra el brazo izquierdo del más alto, Reborn utilizo su mochila para bloquear el golpe y con la misma mochila impulso a Kyoya al otro lado haciendo así un espacio entre los dos batallantes que casi tan rápido como se habían separado habían saltado nuevamente para arremeter contra el otro pero un par de fuertes brazos los sostuvieron en el aire evitando la colisión.

- Te quito la mirada por un minuto y dejas a dos tercios de los estudiantes de último año en condiciones peores a las de la chatarra. – regaño Fon a su sobrino mientras lo sostenía del cuello de su camisa.

- Tío Fon, esto es degradante. – comento indignado el canarito.

- ¿Fuiste a acusarnos con el maestro? – cuestiono Reborn incrédulo y atrapado en el otro brazo de Fon mientras le dedicaba una mirada a Tsuna que sonreía complacido con saber que había evitado la destrucción de la escuela.

- Agradece que no llame a tu hermana. – respondió el pequeño castaño.

- Bien dicen que la infancia es la época más entrañable de la vida, kora. – dijo divertido Colonello mientras tomaba una foto conmemorativa.


	10. El comite deportivo

Los personajes de Katekyo hitman reborn le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la trama de este fanfiction.

* * *

- Mi nombre es Hibari Kyoya, vengo de Kyoto, y si alguno de ustedes herbívoros se atreve a interponerse en mi camino, a faltarle el respeto a la escuela o a hacer manadas a mí alrededor… los morderé hasta matarlos. –

Esa última frase fue dicha con tal seriedad y frialdad que pareció que la temperatura del salón 5-A llego al cero absoluto, varios niños y niñas tragaron pesado al ver el brillo salvaje en los ojos del chico nuevo, Fon sonrio nervioso ante la actitud de su sobrino, era esa bendita frasecita era la que hacía que Kyoya se metiera en problema tras problema.

Reborn miraba con aberración al mocoso caníbal, pues Kyoya era unos centímetros más bajos que él, el entrecejo de Reborn se volvió más pronunciado, el deseo inicial de arrancarle el rostro se acrecentó por algún motivo.

- ¿Alguna pregunta para Hibari-kun? – cuestiono Fon con esperanza de aligerar el ambiente.

Todos los niños negaron ávidamente, ninguno de ellos queriendo tener nada que ver con Kyoya, bueno, casi todos, tres manitas se alzaron, manitas que pertenecían a Reborn, Colonello y Tsuna.

- Si, Colonello. – le dio la palabra el docente al niño rubio.

- ¿Por qué "morder hasta matarnos"? – cuestiono sin mucho interés Colonello mientras se recargaba en su pupitre.

- Porque ustedes son herbívoros, y los carnívoros como yo comen herbívoros como ustedes, así que si no quieren que los muerda hasta matarlos deberán alejarse de mí. – respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo Kyoya.

- Eeeh… es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado, kora. – señalo Colonello y desvió su mirada al cielo que brillaba a través de la ventana.

Kyoya le dedico una mirada analítica al rubio, por lo visto había más carnívoros a parte de Tsunayoshi y el de extrañas patillas en la ciudad.

_Este lugar es cada vez más interesante._ Se dijo el canarito en su mente.

- Tsunayoshi, por favor. – Fon le dio la palabra a Tsuna.

- ¿Por qué te mudaste a Namimori? – cuestiono con verdadera curiosidad el angelito, sus grandes ojos brillantes de expectación.

Kyoya sonrio cálido por dentro cuando su atención se centró en Tsuna.

_Esperado del angelito de Namisho!_ Fue el pensamiento colectivo al notar que Tsuna ya había amaestrado a la nueva bestia de la escuela.

- Namimori tiene cosas interesantes. – respondió sonriente y calmo Kyoya mientras miraba directo a los ojos a Tsuna.

Una… dos… tres venitas enojadas palpitaban desesperadas en la cabeza de Reborn, el aire alrededor del diablillo se hizo pesado y su instinto asesino floreció con todo, pero como Fon le quito su pistola de balas de salva no podía atacar.

- Y por último, Reborn. –

- ¿Por qué no te mueres? –

Kyoya miro al carnívoro de extrañas patillas con odio, el concurso de miradas no se hizo esperar, ninguno parpadeaba pues intentaban que el otro explotara cual truco _jedi,_ la temperatura del salón volvió a descender.

Colonello sonrio divertido, con este nuevo chico aquí las cosas serían todavía más interesantes, la sonrisa del rubio de ensancho.

Fon suspiro cansado, deberá decirle a los directivos que contraten un mejor seguro.

Tsuna miraba a los dos morenos confundido, ¿Por qué Reborn y Hibari-san no podían llevarse bien si eran tan parecidos?

De esto ya hace un mes.

- Muy bien niños, dentro de poco será el festival deportivo y necesitamos dos representantes para ir a las juntas de consejo. – explico Fon – Alguna sugerencia? –

Varias manos se alzaron, Fon le dio la palabra a una niña que se sentaba delante de Colonello.

- Yo voto por Tsuna-chan y Colonello-kun. Tsuna-chan es muy bueno organizando cosas y Colonello-kun como es el presidente del club de pelea tiene experiencia en este tipo de cosas. – explico la niña sus opciones.

- Un segundo, kora! ¿Por qué yo? ¿En todo caso, si Tsuna va a estar en el comité por que no simplemente mandar a Reborn o a Hibari, kora? – apelo el rubio mientras de ponía de pie en su asiento.

- Porque si alguno de esos dos fuera con Tsuna-chan el resto del comité acabaría cuatro metros bajo tierra. – arremetió la misma niña con la cara azul.

El resto del salón de clases asintió exactamente al mismo tiempo para darle pesadez a lo dicho por su compañera.

_- Touché_, kora. – acepto Colonello – Esta bien, lo hare. – y sin más que decir el rubio se volvió a sentar.

- Objeciones? No? Bien. – Fon hablo tan rápido que no dio tiempo a su sobrino o a Reborn para apelar la decisión – Continuemos con la clase, por cierto, la primera junta es hoy a la hora del almuerzo, se les excusara si no llegan a la siguiente clase así que no hay problema. – anuncio Fon y luego volvió a la clase.

***Hora del almuerzo***

Era ya la hora del almuerzo y Colonello y Tsuna estaban a punto de ir al salón donde se haría la junta del comité, pero mientras Tsuna arreglaba sus cosas para dejar todo ordenado antes de irse dos pares de manos jalaron a Colonello a las sombras del salón de clases.

- Pero qué demonios, kora! – maldijo Colonello cuando su espalda choco abruptamente con la pared.

Cuando el rubio enfoco la mirada se topó con Reborn y Kyoya, ambos mirándolo con ojos de acero, sin dejar lugar a discusiones.

- E-en que puedo ayudarles, Kora? – cuestiono confundido el rubio, una gotita de sudor resbalando incomoda por su nuca.

- ¿Entiendes que si algo le pasa a Tsuna te voy a arrancar los ojos con agujas al rojo vivo? – cuestiono amenazante el diablillo, sus ojos tenían un brillo frio.

Kyoya no dijo nada, pero la tonfa de hierro solido brillando amenazante en su mano derecha decía mucho por si sola.

Colonello suspiro exasperado.

- Saben, quizás mi opinión de Tsuna no sea tan alta como la de ustedes, pero también es mi amigo y lo aprecio, así que relájense, puedo ser serio cuando me lo propongo, kora. – se defendió el rubio mientras cruzaba los brazos de manera indignada sobre su pecho.

- Colonello! Ya vámonos! – llamo el angelito al obseso de la milicia.

- Dejen de ser un par de _gruopies _obsesionadas y déjenme hacer mi trabajo, kora. – arremetió Colonello mientras se alejaba – Aunque es bueno saber que hasta ustedes dos pueden llegar a un acuerdo, aun cuando solo se trate del bienestar de Tsuna, kora. – arremetió Colonello antes de alejarse por completo y llegar con Tsuna.

El rubio y el castaño salieron del salón, fue entonces cuando Reborn y Kyoya intercambiaron una mirada llena de disgusto, entonces ambos se sacaron la lengua mutuamente y se separaron, tenían mejores cosas que hacer.

Colonello y Tsuna avanzaban por el pasillo en dirección del salón de la junta cuando un chico de un grado menor apareció.

- Colonello-sempai! – llamo el niño y se les acerco – Ya llego el nuevo saco de boxeo que pedimos y quieren que este ahí para recibirlo. – explico el niño y comenzó a arrastrar a Colonello con él.

- Espera un segundo, kora! Justo ahora estoy ocupado! – intento resistirse el rubio.

- Está bien Colonello. – le calmo Tsuna – Yo puedo llegar solo al salón a partir de aquí, tu ve y has lo que debes hacer como presidente de tu club, yo les diré que llegaras luego. – sonrio comprensivo el castaño.

Colonello miro a Tsuna, luego a su _kohai_, otra vez a Tsuna, el castaño le hizo un además para que fuera a su club y cumpliera su responsabilidad. Colonello suspiro derrotado.

_Reborn y Hibari me van a empalar si se enteran de esto_. Se dijo el rubio en sus adentros.

- Está bien, kora! – chillo Colonello – Pero tú! Te vas lo más rápido que puedas a la junta! Y tú! Llévame lo más rápido posible! – indico el rubio a Tsuna y a su _kohai_ respectivamente.

- Sí, señor! - exclamaron ambos chiquillos como soldados a su general mientras saludaban.

Colonello salio corriendo y le dijo a Tsuna que tuviera cuidado, Tsuna se despedía a su amigo con la mano hasta que desapareció de su vista.

- Ahora, ¿Dónde quedaba el salón? – se dijo el castaño una vez solo.

* * *

Colonello llego a su club, donde estaba el repartidor, el rubio corrió aún más rápido hasta llegar con el sujeto.

- Deme eso, kora. Yo lo firmare. – dijo con la respiración agitada el rubio, el _kohai_ venía muy atrás de él.

- No eres demasiado joven como para ordenar un saco de box? – cuestiono incrédulo el repartidor.

- Si, posiblemente lo soy, kora. – respondió como si nada Colonello mientras firmaba el recibido.

El intercambio fue rápido y Colonello dejo que los demás miembros de su club acomodaran el saco de boxeo para salir disparado en dirección del salón de la junta.

Entro a la escuela corriendo pero con sigilo, donde Hibari lo encontrara corriendo en los pasillos _sin Tsuna _algo muy malo podría pasarle.

En cuanto estuvo en el piso correcto salio disparado en busca del salón de la junta, el letrero de "Junta del comité deportivo" ilumino su vista, la sonrisa de alivio del rubio se ensancho, abrió la puerta de golpe.

- Perdón por llegar tarde, kora! Soy uno de los representantes del salón 5-A, kora! – exclamo el rubio mientras hacia un reverencia.

- Ya era hora de que llegaran, la junta empezó hace diez minutos. – reprendió una chica de ultimo año – Ara, solo mandaron a un representante? – cuestiono confundida la chica.

Una alarma sonó en la mente de Colonello que rápidamente alzo la vista y escaneo el salón de la junta.

- ¡¿No llego antes que yo otro niño, pequeño y adorable, cabello anti-gravedad súper suave de color castaño y ojos grandes y brillantes, kora?! – pregunto con desesperación el ojiazul, su presión arterial subiendo, mientras tomaba a la pobre chica de los brazos y la sacudía desesperado.

- N-no. – respondió con dificultad la niña pues Colonello le había agitado tanto que hasta sus ojos estaban en espiral.

El mundo de Colonello se desmorono en ese mismo instante.

_Voy a morir…_ Lloro el rubio en posición fetal en la esquina más oscura que encontró.

***De vuelta con Tsuna***

- No creo que el salón de la junta sea por aquí. – se dijo Tsuna mientras avanzaba por un pasillo de la escuela por donde nunca había andado – Colonello se va a preocupar. –

El angelito castaño siguió avanzando no muy seguro de si darse la vuelta y buscar a alguien para que le guiara, pero como todavía era la hora del almuerzo varios alumnos aún estaban en el patio de juegos y el pasillo por donde caminaba Tsuna estaba desierto, solo podía escuchar el eco de los gritos de gozo de los niños jugando en alguna parte. El castaño siguió andando.

_- No vayas por ahí._ – un susurro le advirtio.

Tsuna dio un respingo y se detuvo en seco, lentamente el castaño giro el rostro para ver si había alguien detrás de él, nadie. Los castaños ojos se abrieron desmesurados del susto, pero Tsuna no corrió, y con todo el valor que el pequeño y adorable castaño pudo juntar dijo.

- Ha-ay a-alguien a-ahí? – cuestiono tartamudo.

Silencio fue todo lo que respondió a sus oídos.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

- Co-Colonello? – nada – Re-Reborn? – nada – Hi-Hibari-san? – nada.

De repente un sonido, la voz de alguien, pero diferente del susurro que le detuvo hace un rato.

- Escucharon eso? – pregunto una voz desde dentro de los salones que Tsuna pensó vacíos – Quien demonios osa pronunciar esos nombres en mis dominios?! – cuestiono tosca y agresiva la voz que ahora Tsuna estaba seguro pertenecía a alguien que ya había visto antes pero no estaba seguro de quien.

Entonces la puerta de uno de los salones se abrió, Tsuna dio otro respingo, de la puerta recién abierta una mopa de cabello negro emergió, fue cuando el rostro del niño quedo a la vista que Tsuna lo reconoció. Se trataba de uno de los niños que siempre estaba causando problemas y que Kyoya siempre acababa mordiendo hasta casi matarlo, y que de acuerdo con Reborn no era más que un maton de poco monta que no merecia ni el aire que respiraba.

- Mochida Kensuke. – reconoció el castañito.

El aludido dirigió su total atención a Tsuna y una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en su rostro.

***Con Colonello***

El rubio seguía siendo una bola de desesperación en la esquina del salón de juntas, los demás presentes decidieron que era mejor dejarle ser y lo ignoraron por el bien común.

TOC-TOC.

Dos tímidos golpecitos a la puerta del salón llamaron la atención de los ocupantes, excepto del rubio que seguía sumido en su miseria, la chica que había sido elegida como delegada principal abrió la puerta y fue recibida por una pequeña niña de corto cabello purpura oscuro con un extraño tupé en forma de cresta de piña, tenía un parche de gasa blanco en el ojo derecho.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudare? – cuestiono la delegada a la recién llegada.

- A-anno, ha-hay u-un ni-niño pe-perdido cerca d-de los sa-salones de se-sexto y…

Pero en cuanto dejo niño perdido Colonello recupero su alma que ya estaba llegando al nirvana y tan rápido como un parpadeo el rubio tenia atrapada de los brazos a la chiquilla.

- ¡¿Es pequeño y adorable, cabello anti-gravedad súper suave de color castaño y ojos grandes y brillantes, kora?! – cuestiono al borde de la histeria el ojiazul.

La niña dio un asentamiento de cabeza.

- ¡¿Por dónde, kora?! – cuestiono en un grito Colonello.

La niña del parche apunto en dirección del pasillo que llevaba hacia los pasillos de sexto año.

- Gracias, kora! – exclamo Colonello al tiempo que le daba un abrazo de oso rompe costillas a la niña y salía despedido en la dirección que le habían indicado.

La niña de peinado de piña el darse cuenta de que había cumplido con su misión dio una pequeña reverencia a la delegada y se retiró en silencio.

La delegada estupefacta parpadeo dos veces, se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta del salón de la junta.

***Con Tsuna***

- Y yo creyendo que ya no había nadie en la escuela que aún se opusiera a Hibari-san. – comento casual Tsuna mientras estaba sentado sobre una pila de cuerpos – Supongo que suprimir el espíritu de lucha de una persona es bastante difícil. – se dijo Tsuna.

_Eso o estos niños son suicidas._ Se dijo en sus adentros el castaño.

Mochida y sus amigos no tuvieron oportunidad contra el castaño.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en el rostro de Mochida al divisar a Tsuna._

_- Miren nada más lo que nos trajo el viento. – la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro del mayor se ensancho mientras salía del salón, otros cinco chicos salieron después que él._

_El miedo que sentía Tsuna hace unos momentos se esfumo por completo, la familiar sensación de ser visto como una presa llego a su ser y se tensó._

_- Es el mocoso que se la pasa con Reborn, Hibari y Colonello, se la pasa pegado a ellos como lapa. – menciono con cara de asco uno de los esbirros de Mochida._

_Tsuna no se sentía intimidado, de hecho, se sentía en su elemento y eso lo perturbaba, él era pacifista, ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien al verse acorralado y listo para pelear? Esa parte de él mismo le daba asco._

Todo esto es tú culpa, Tío Xanxus. _Reclamo el castaño angelito mentalmente._

_- Me pregunto, ¿Qué pasaría si esos tres se enteran de que su mascotita está en problemas? – señalo Mochida con sorna._

_Los esbirros de Mochida rodearon a Tsuna._

_El angelito suspiro cansado y cerro sus ojos con estrés._

_- Sobre el! – ordeno Mochida._

_Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron y un brillo ambarino los inundo._

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

_Fui realmente suave con ellos, pero aun así…_ Tsuna dejo que sus pensamientos divagaran mientras bajaba de la pila de escombros humanos que eran Mochida y sus secuaces.

- TSUNAAAAAAA! KORAAAAA! – exclamo Colonello mientras se acercaba corriendo como loco a Tsuna.

El rostro del castaño se ilumino al reconocer a su amigo.

- Colone-ough! –

El rubio tacleo al menor y lo tiro al suelo ahogando a Tsuna en el proceso.

- Nunca me hagas esto, kora! Casi me da diabetes, kora! ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que ese par de psicópatas me haría donde se enteren que te perdí, kora?! – lloro el rubio mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la de Tsuna y las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar de sus ojos azules.

- Perdón, Colonello. Creí que estaría bien, pero por lo visto aun no puedo ir por ahí yo solo. – se disculpó Tsuna mientras su humor decaía.

- Está bien peque, aun eres nuevo por aquí, es normal que este tipo de cosas te pasen de vez en cuando. – tranquilizo el rubio mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – Pero aun así, mantengamos este incidente en secreto, na, kora? –

Tsuna asintió ya más tranquilo.

- Salgamos de aquí y vayamos a nuestro salón, de todas formas la junta del comité ya debía haber terminado. – propuso Colonello mientras se ponía de pie y jalaba a Tsuna consigo.

Y así Mochida y sus compinches fueron olvidados en el pasillo.

En el árbol que había afuera de la ventana frente a los pasillos de sexto año Reborn observo todo lo ocurrido, por su parte Hibari estaba del otro lado del pasillo escondido tras una esquina, el también habiendo sido testigo de todo.

La niña del parche será recompensada por su rápida acción de rescate, pero Colonello… esa es otra historia.

* * *

Venecia, Italia

Sentado en una enorme y majestuoso trono con detalles en oro digno de rey, reposaba un hombre que a pesar de sus cicatrices tenía una belleza que solo podía ser igualada con la de un gran felino en plena cacería, el brillo perverso en los rojizos ojos del hombre lo hacían ver con una bestia hambrienta.

El hombre miraba una foto que estaba enmarcada por un marco de plata simple pero elegante.

- Basura. – llamo el hombro con rasposa, profunda y dominante voz.

- Qué coño quieres? Jefe de mierda. – respondió un hombre que estaba de pie detrás del trono, el largo cabello plateado brillaba como rayos de luna en la noche, y los grises y filosos ojos del hombre brillaban como espadas recién pulidas.

- Prepara un boleto de avión a Japón, ya paso más de un mes desde que la pequeña basura se largo con Giotto, va siendo hora de ver qué tal le va. – explico el hombre de las cicatrices.

- Ya paso más de un mes? El tiempo sí que va rápido. – fue la respuesta que dio el hombre de largo cabello platinado mientras salía del cuarto del trono.

Xanxus sonrio fiero mientras su atención volvía a la foto en sus manos.

La imagen era la de un niño pequeño con abundante y alborotado cabello castaño que sostenía un arco y una flecha de manera magistral, el brillo ambarino de sus ojos mostraba a la fiera que llevaba dentro.

* * *

CHAN,CHAN CHAAAAAN! El tio favorito de Tsuna viene en camino XD SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! X0


End file.
